Each mark
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Every mark tells a story, the bite mark on Hiccups butt, well that is a whole other story! Drabble series. Rated M for a sexy reason. No Flames please
1. 1 Bite marks

HTTYD sex Drables

1 Bite marks.

Hiccup stood in the Shine rock Mirror. Ever since one faithful day, Hiccup and Astrid took their relationship a little more serious. But Astrid loved to leave certain little marks all over. Usually on his shoulders of neck. Sometimes on his back. This also included long claw marks down his back and Suckle marks on his neck. But tonight was a special night. The gang decided to go to a special secret hot spring the Ruffnutt found own her own. They split in two and it was the perfect temperature for baths. The teens decided it's be perfect for some secret night hang out times. Provided everyone kept something to themselves when in the bath. Hiccup heard the familiar loud snoring of his father rumbling the house. Hiccup left the sleeping dragon alone and took a bag that contained a few extra towels. Hiccup quietly snuck down the stairs and out the back door and around the side to the village. He was met with an Astrid already waiting for him. Astrid was greeted with a very hungry kiss. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccups's waist. He noticed the lack of her armor on her person. He shrugged it off as Astrid nipped his ear sexually.

"How is this gonna work with them." He growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Astrid gripped a firm hold on his butt cheek. Hiccup grinned as he traced a pattern on Astrids' turn on point on her back. The two melted into another wet kiss. Fighting each others' dominance. Their hands roming each others' bodies again. The two clung to each other with need. They were practically half way to just doing it right there. Hiccup pulled away but clearly wore a look of lust.

"We really should be seeing the others" His face was flushed and her lips were swollen from kissing. Astrid nodded and they laced their fingers together as they walked through the streets looking for their friends. Soon after wondering over to the twins house the couple found the rest of the gang excluding Fishlegs who was out on a fishing trip with his family. The five teens hiked through the forest to the hot spring. Once there the two sex's separated to get undressed. Snotlout made remarks that were driving Tuffnut crazy about her sister and how she was a goddess when naked. Hiccup laughed along as he took off his tunic and boot.

"Hey is your uh leg gonna be okay in the water?" Tuffnut asked.

"hm? oh yeah it's mostly water proof that and I'm also changing it tomorrow to better fit some...uh daily activities. But I'm gonna keep a towel over the connecting joint so I won't freak you guys out." Hiccup explain as he turned around to remove his pants. He undid the knot in the front and slipped the brown material down. The other two males stopped when they saw Hiccup's back and neck.

"Holy shit Hiccup what's up with your back?" Hiccup looked back at the took for a moment before grabbing the custom towel for his as he wrapped it around the connecting joint. Hiccup shrugged.

"Dude...you got a bite mark on your ass." Tuffnutt pointed out. Hiccup froze then tried to see what the fuck he was talking about.

"When did she give me-" he stopped himself. The other two teens grew curious as the three finished tied towels around their waists.

"So when how often do you guys do it."

"More than you Snoutlout" Hiccup replied dryly as he headed off to the springs. The teenage boy dipped into the warm water till they realized someone was missing.

"Where did Tuffnutt go?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout shrugged and mumbled something about probably taking a piss. Hiccup let the warm water massage his aching muscles. He felt a pair of familiar hands wrap around his neck. He reached a hand up out of the water to rub her forearm. Astrid giggled and glided over to sit on his lap.

"Did you know I have a bite mark on my butt." Hiccup asked. Astrid nodded with a slight seductive purr that only Hiccup could hear. snotlout was too busy flirting with Ruffnutt and no one knew where Tuffnutt was. Until he sat down with a huge grin on his face and giant hicky. No one asked.

Best idea so far they thought.

* * *

**O.C oh yeah I'm on a roll!**

**These are drabbles I'm probably gonna write for a while, they all will link in some way. So I don't think you could really count them as a drabble but oh well. It will mostly be smut and mostly be HiccupxAstrid.**

**Now on to more pressing matters. Where was TuffNutt for that long period of absense and why did he look so happy. I have plans**

**O.C Key**


	2. 2 Midnight snacks

Well here is chapter two. before you say anything, I proof read this the best I could but I'm sadly using my phone instead of the laptop because it was taken away due to the fact I didn't wanna do the fucking dishes for the tenth time in a row. So I know it's not the best but it's as good as it gets

Enjoy

* * *

2. Midnight snacks

Hiccup felt his stomach growl loudly as he lay in bed unable to sleep thanks to the empty organ. His coal colored dragon snorted at Hiccup for making such noises.

"Shut up, it's not like I can control it!" Hiccup hissed. The dragon stared at him."Fine I'll go get some fruit." He sighed and heaved himself out of the wooden bed. Hiccup silently snuck down the Viking home steps and out the back door to the garden that he maintained since his mother passed away. He picked an apple from the tree and took a large bite out of it. Instantly feeling satisfied with the food Hiccup turned to go back inside. But a lamp light going into Gobbers stall caught his attention. Hiccup trotted down the small hill, his fake leg squeaking to its own delight. He peered inside the stall to see Astrid looking around for something.

"Hiccup" she whispered as she poked her head into his office. She left and crept over to the molten oven. Hiccup snuck over to the office and lit a lamp.

"Astrid, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked softly. Astrid turned with a puzzled look until he signaled her to come over to the small room. Astrid glided through the metal work shop and closed the door behind. "What were you doing here Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he picked up a note book and flipped through the pages.

"Looking for you," Astrid said coyly."I can't stay to long though, but I um... really wanted to see you." Astrid smiled innocently. Hiccup sat down on the floor, back against the wall, patting the spot beside him for her to sit. Astrid sat beside Hiccup and snuggled into shoulder. Hiccup kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder armor. Astrid leaned forward and kissed Hiccup and before the two realized what they were doing. Astrid was on Hiccup's lap and the two were going a little too far.

"Astrid," Hiccup panted between breathes his hands on her hips as she straddled him. "I don't really want to stop but we should..." Hiccup lost his train of thought as Astrid started grinding on Hiccups groin. Hiccup kissed her feverishly, until they heard voices outside. One sounded like Tuffnut and the other someone they didn't know. Neither one moved as they tried to make out the words that the two were saying.

"I can't believe you were there, you have no idea how happy I was to see you there." Tuffnut said in joy. Was he talking about the night at the hot springs?

"Well I just saw someone who looked like you find the spring, so assumed you'd be visiting." The girl explained. She seemed overly happy to be near Tuffnut. This was a first.

"But you have to leave before someone else sees you; they wouldn't be exactly be overjoyed to see a girl like you. You know Vikings stupidity runs deep." Astrid and Hiccup slowly separated from each other and crawled to the office door, leaving just a crack open with a clear view of the shop and Tuffnut standing beside someone who they couldn't see.

"I know, I'll be back tomorrow night though, if you're uh willing to see me that is," The girl spoke so shyly of herself. Tuffnut responded by wrapping his arms around her and giving her what they presumed a kiss.

"Any day of the week babe, now go back to your family I promise to see you at next night fall." Tuffnut instructed. Neither of the Viking teens thought that Tuffnut could have a soft side. This girl really must be something special. Something still wasn't quite right though but neither could really but their finger on it. The two decided it was best to keep it a secret for now. Hiccup walked Astrid back home and was rewarded with a very hot kiss and a tad bit of nipping to his neck. Hiccup walked back home with his head in the clouds. If paid more attention he would've noticed the pair of violet eyes watching him.

* * *

**The plot thickens Dun dun dunnn**

**Who is the mysterious girl that Tuffnut suddenly turns into a smart and sensitive gentlemen for? These drabbles may be more of a coherent story line then what I originally thought of Bum bum bummm. I has so overjoyed when I opened my inbox and and saw 27 emails on how much people loved my stories that I quickly wrote this for during my TA**

**O.C Key **


	3. 3 Being Sneaky

3. Being Sneaky.

Hiccup was in his office again, late at night, actually unlit morning now. Hiccup was designing special saddles for everyone. The current one he was working on was Astrids'. Soon Hiccup dozed off from exhaustion, the fatigue taking hold of him finally. Astrid was on patrol this very night. She saw the lamp light streaming through the wooden door in the stall. 'Two nights in a row?' she thought to herself as she strode towards the stall. As she entered she noted an odd smell for the forging workplace, Pie, Lemon pie. Astrid followed the smell to the small office made for Hiccup many years ago by Gobber. She peered through the crack and saw the sleeping Hiccup fast asleep, With a piece of lemon pie right beside him. Astrid felt her stomach growl at the sight of the baked good. Astrid set her lantern on tools table. She opened the door, upon hearing a creak she stopped to observe Hiccup, Still snoozing. Astrid stripped off her shoulder armor and set it on the table beside her lantern. She slipped through the door and snuck to her sleeping boyfriend. Astrid gently picked up the wooden plate and fork. She delved into delicious treat as she looked over his work. Saddle designs were scattered everywhere. In the corner, four leather saddles were finished. Hiccup was holding a dark leather saddle and polish rag was lying underneath his left hand. Astrid stuck the final piece of the dessert into her mouth and set the plate and fork down. She brushed away Hiccups bangs away from his face. Astrid blushed. Hiccup had long dark eyelashes, add his reddish lips and his jaw line. He was practically irresistible. Astrid noted his hidden Hickies. Astrid couldn't help it; she bent in and pecked his lips. An arm looped around her neck.

"H-hiccup?" Astrid gasped. Was he awake? The two fell to the floor. Astrid stared at his face. Is he still sleeping? She could hear his faint snoring. This was odd for a Viking to snore quietly. She felt him nibble on her exposed neck and whispered under his breath

"Astrid" His hands roamed her body boldly up her shirt. Astrid felt dive underneath her breast strap. His fingers tenderly brushing against her nipple, Astrid gasped. She felt a second hand drift down towards the now build heating pool. Astrid vaguely remembered her Skirt Armor. Her fingers fumbled with the belt and gently removed it, letting the unconscious hand drift down. Hiccup's hand slipped under her pants and crawled to her entrance. Astrid feel herself heat up at the cool touch of Hiccups calloused fingers. Years of working metal, wood and leather had worked magic into Hiccups finger. Magic that made Astrid gasp in wonder and amazement. Astrid moaned as he gently massaged her folds, he hadn't even plunged a digit in yet. His thumb rubbed her clit causing her to pant erratically. He moaned into her lover sleeping ear. He stirred in his sleep without Astrid knowing, only noticing when he stopped his ministrations.

"A-Astrid!" He gasped. Astrid moaned and nipped his ear. She brought her arms around his back

"Please~ don't stop." She begged. Hiccup had no idea what was going on. He felt a warm wet sensation on his fingers. Then he realized what he was doing. It was exactly like one very embarrassing dream he was just currently having. Astrid was lying on a plush bed, wearing a transparent cloth. Surrounded by rose petals, he practically devoured her. Then he woke up to find the real Astrid, like this. Red in the face, panting, begging for more and was that the tang of lemon pie on the tip of his tongue. Hiccup massaged her clit, adding pressure causing Astrid to fly over the edge. Her fingers knotted in his chestnut hair and nails raked down his back as she howled in pleasure. She panted erotically. Hiccup drew back away from her but a grip on his shirt stopped him. Hiccups' breath hitched at the sight of the disheveled Astrid. She crawled forward and laced her fingers and pulled on Hiccups tight pants, releasing a strained Boner.

"A-astrid, what ah what are you DOING!" Hiccup yelped as her tongue took a long lick from his base to tip. One long eight and a half lick, He locked eyes with her sparkling blue eyes that belonged to his lover. She smiled and gave a kiss to the head and little pecks down to his sack. She took one in her mouth. Hiccup felt the hot and licking feel of Astrid quite skilled tongue. Hiccup rolled his head back as Astrid began sucking on his member. Her riveting tongue swirling circles around him then took him in fully. Astrid felt her boyfriend thread his hands into her blonde hair. His member twitched inside her mouth. Astrid felt herself smile as her head bobbed up and down. Suddenly Hiccups hips bucked upward. Hiccup spilled himself in her mouth. Astrid swallowed the substance in her mouth. She panted and was surprised to see he was still standing tall. Astrid wiggled out of her pant and onto Hiccups lap.

"Ohhh Astrid, where are you going with this?" Hiccup asked as he nipped on her jaw line. Hiccup slipped inside Astrid causing a squeal of delight from her lips. Which Hiccup gladly took in heated frenzy of lust. Astrid rocked her hips as their tongues danced in a battle. They moaned in each other's mouths as Hiccup bucked his hips into Astrid. Hiccup took charge and dominated Astrid by hovering on top her as he pounded into her. Astrid delved her hands under hiccups' tunic and up his back, raking her nails down her back. Their lips were still attached to each other. Astrids walls clench around hiccup, sending them both flying of the edge. Hiccup pulled out and let himself spill on the ground. Astrid clung to Hiccups chest as her waves of pleasure weakened her legs. The two cuddled on the floor under Hiccups fur coat. Astrid snuggled into Hiccups neck.

"For a small guy with a fake foot, you really..." Astrid stopped. Hiccup gazed at her.

"What?" he asked. Astrid yawned and snuggled down to Hiccups chest.

"Dominate during sex and...really," Astrid yawned again. "Equipped down...there" Astrid fell asleep. Hiccup shrugged slightly wrapped his arms around Astrid. Soon drifting along to sleep with her.

* * *

**Hi O.C Key here.**

**I've edited this as much as I could but I'm on a smart phone so yeah. please I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it**

**Next one will have no sex, just Humor :) okay with Sexual hints**

**O.C Key OUT**


	4. 4 Snow

4 Snow

The six teens stood at the top of Mount Horrid Death. If you're wondering why? It's because the twins wanted to do something fun without their dragon of which they've been grounded off of after they accidently destroyed half the statue at great town hall. Fishlegs twitched nervously as he over looked the steep drop. Snotlout 'hid' his nervousness by hitting on Astrid in front of his girlfriend.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Astrid asked Ruffnut as Hiccup "Accidentally" hit Snotlout in the face with a wooden board he was carrying.

"We're gonna sled down this bad boy," Ruffnut explained.

"And Live." Tuffnut added. The six drew straws on who should bomb the mountain first. Unfortunately for one husky boy, Fishlegs drew the short straw. He gulped as he kneeled on the waxed plank of wood and leaned forward. The board tipped over and Fishlegs shot down the hill at speeds that rivalled dragons. Luckily not in the paths of any rocks he made it savely down the hill. Then proceeded to kiss the snow and swear he would never do that again. Up next was Ruffnut, she gave Snotlout a quick kiss which turned him red and created a gagging noise from Tuffnut. Ruffnut charged at her board and sped faster than Fishlegs. She made sharp turns at rocks and close to the end hit one and was sent flying straight into snow bank. Popping herself out, she cheered the others to come down.

"That's my babe I could ride her all night long." Snotlout had a smug grin on his face.

"DUDE that's my sister! I used to share a room with her!" Tuffnut yelled. Snotlout shrugged then turned to Hiccup

"Bet the only thing you can ride all night is a dragon" He insulted. Earning a glare from Hiccup and a laughing fit with the same words repeating over and over "You are so wrong on that one". Hiccup stuck his fake leg out and tripped Snotlout onto his board. Snotlout looked up to see Tuffnut push his board of the edge.

"You son of a b-" Snotlout shouted as soon fell off his board, tumbled down the hill to his girlfriend feet, see her smiling face then canned by his board. Hiccup and Tuffnut fist bumped each other as Astrid tried to control her laughing.

"Dude, when did you get aggressive?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup shrugged and the male twin turned to Astrid who finally calmed down enough to mouth the words. 'All night long' and make sexual movements then pointed to Hiccup. Tuffnut's eyes widened then grinned and shook his head "Sweet man" as he dove forward at his board. Tuffnut was sent flying through the air on a bump and owned it. He landed on his board again the quickly swerved from rocks but got sent flying by the same one his sister did and landed past the snow bank into deep snow forest. Astrid stepped forward and squeezed her boyfriends' ass. She gave him a long wet kiss before breaking apart.

"Whoever does best gets to be on top tonight" she nibbled on his ear. Astrid sat on her board. "You might wanna take notes" She leaned and bombed the hill. Astrid used a ledge rock for some air then made sharp turns at the peaking rocks, her trail leaving behind deep indents. At the bottom she effectively covered Fishlegs and Snotlout in snow.

"Well looks like I got my work cut out for me" Hiccup smirked. Hiccup placed his good foot on the board.

"What is he doing" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup pushed off while standing on his board. His knees were bent and his arms were outstretched, keeping his balance. Hiccup drove up at the side, grinding the edge. He slid back down drove quickly up the other side reaching air time and grabbed the edge of his board. Audible woots echoed out to the bottom. Hiccup dove back down landing perfectly and centered himself in the middle of clear snow valley. Hiccup was almost home free till his board caught a rock and sent him flying, screams of Excitement and terror rung through the air. Hiccup landed in the pine tree branches then fell down to the snow bank with an OOF. The five teenagers gathered around to see if the chief's son was alright. Hiccup felt his head spin and his vision was blurred. He heard a faint noise of a concerned Astrid and her face coming into view.

"Hiccup! Are you alright?" she asked.

"That. Was. Awesome." He stated and chuckled. Astrid held out a hand with Hiccup gladly taking it.

"You're an idiot" she giggled. The six walked home. "But since I reached the bottom on my board, I get top"

* * *

**Well here is number 4. I must I'm enjoying writing these drabbles especially because of all the positive feed back. Like I said before no lemons with this one, only humor. I got the idea from the winter viking games commercial. Hiccup just owned that shit.**

**I originally wanted to write "and Tuffnut owned that shit" but I decided against it. Remember to Like this story give it a review and follow it for chapter up dates!**

**O.C Key**

**OUT**


	5. 5 Jealousy

5 Jealousy

Hiccup was on his way to the charcoal stall, needing a new crate of the stone and possible some ink too. The young girl who managed the stall was the orphan girl named Key; Key the coward, dubbed by the twins. She owned a rare dragon called a sky runner. How she even found one, let alone be near was amazing. She used to have a paralyzing fear of dragons. Hiccup knew Key for a very long time, she was a good friend who understood him. Not to mention she was sort of pretty and also dating Blackscree, Snotlouts brother. At the notice of the shrimpish boy with chestnut hair approaching her stall Key had taken out one small crate of small Charcoal bits and three bottles of squid ink.

"Hey Hiccup, how's Toothless?" The strawberry blonde viking asked, her friendly smile towards her long time friend.

"Pretty good, he's taking a nap right now. How's your Sky Runner?" Hiccup began placing the ink bottles in the crate with the Charcoal. Key rolled her eyes, still holding her smile.

"Her name is Magnum, and yes she is great. So I heard a rumor from Blackscree that you have bite mark on your butt." Key bent forward placing her head in her hands with an impish smile. Hiccup turned several shades of red than cursed Snotlouts name under his breath. "I take it Astrid's a little wild? Don't you ever wish she was a little tamer?" Key asked. Not noticing the same viking they were talking about approaching Hiccup.

"Naw, well maybe sometimes. Like a little bit more like you in ways, you know when we were little?" Hiccup chuckled. Key laughed along as Magnum flew back into her shop/home. The female Sky Runner scarlet scales glistened off of the sun light. Astrid stepped back and hid in the shadows, wanting to hear the rest.

"Well Magnum looks like she wants to go flying, see you hiccup, be careful with that ink." She waved him off as she hoped on the dragon and flew off. Astrid stayed hidden. Not wanting to show her shame.

"Why are they so chummy?" Astrid clenched her fists. "I thought I knew everything about Hiccup!" then Astrid slowly realized, No she didn't. She barely knew a thing about Hiccup, but yet, he knew a lot about her. Was she jealous of Key the Coward? No Way! She couldn't be, could she? Astrid set out to find her Natter, hell bent on squeezing Key for information about Hiccup.

Astrid flew on her blue beast looking for the scarlet scaled body of Sky runner or it Violet Scaled wings. Noticing the spinning from high in the clouds, Astid signaled Stormfly to fly higher. The Natter flew into the thick clouds and followed its rider's commands. Astrid followed the sound of laughter through the cloud front to the sea beds.

"Hi Astrid!" A voice from beside her called out. Astrid turned to see the golden locks of Key. The front end was tied like Ruffnuts. The bun braid, but the back was wild and loose. "What's up?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you." Astrid called out. Key nodded to the beach and dive bombed towards the sand. Magnum opening its wings to land, the dragon landing on all fours trotting away from its landing. Key side saddled her dragon as Astrid landed. Astrid jumped off Stormfly then approached Key. Noticing she looked warily at the Nadder and stayed on her dragon.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hiccup." Astrid proclaimed. Key rolled her eyes.

"Okay what is it?" she sighed. Astrid began explaining about her lack of Knowledge about her boyfriend, Key and Hiccups history together and generally about how chummy they were. Key listened to Astrid but finally deciding on her side of this. Why should she even help Astrid? Not that she hated her or anything, it was just why?

"Astrid a relationship is about discovering who the other person is and wonder what they are like," Okay maybe a little help " I can't give you these answers because I'm not the one you're in a relationship with, Hiccup is, so go ask him!" Key swung a leg around on her Sky Runner. Astrid grew more confused and with confusion comes anger.

"All I want to know is why you two are so chummy! Or why Hiccup thinks I should be more like you!" Astrid spat.

"Now you're just being a jealous girl friend," Key pointed a finger. "We are friends nothing else jeez!" Key tapped her foot on the side of Magnum. The dragon readied itself and pounced up high into the sky, letting its wings open to the air current and flew away. Astrid growled and started cursing while throwing a rock at a wall before riding her Deadly Nadder home.

Astrid was carrying a roasted fish to the blacksmith stall. Hoping Hiccup would be there, but for some reason he wasn't. Usually every night he gets some hours in at the forge. She walked up the steps to his house to find him and key giggling in the back. Eating roasted fish with fruit and bread. Astrids heat sank. That was their spot, not Key's. Astrid dropped the basket and ran for the watch tower. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran up the empty watch tower.

Blackscree and Gobber were heading up the cobble stone steps to the chiefs house and noted a basket on the ground. The two circled over to the back where Key and Hiccup were talking. At the sight of her boyfriend, Key had popped up readying to pounce when fell over clutching her ankle.

"Jeez you are such an idiot," Blackscree chuckled as he hoisted Key onto his back. "Thanks for taking care of her ankle Hiccup. See ya" He waved him off. At the sight of the happy couple Hiccup felt a little alone. He hadn't seen Astrid today at all.

"Hey Hiccup did something happen between you and Astrid? She was looking for you down by the forge and I just saw her run towards the watch tower." Gobber pointed towards the wooden tower. Hiccup stood up quickly and dash past Gobber.

"Thanks Gobber!" he yelled back. He stopped at the sight of the basket. He picked it up and peeked inside. It was two wrapped roasted fish, a loaf of warm bread and some grapes. Hiccup smiled knowing who this came from. Hiccup continued to run towards the watch station, the sun beginning to set on the waters. Hiccup climbed the steps hoping she would still be up there. Hiccup cautiously peeked his head around the corner to see Astrid, all alone and crying. Hiccup approached her carefully, not wanting to do anything to upset her further. He set the basket down and sat beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Hey, what's the matter," he tried smoothing her by rubbing her arm. Apparently it worked because Astrid leaned into him still sniffling. "Come on, you can tell me. Just let it out" He kissed her hair.

"I don't know anything about you, whenever I see you and key together I get jealous, I don't know how to be like her and I saw you two in our spot I just..I just..." Astrid sank her head back into her knees, this really being the first time ever seeing Astrid cry. Hiccup could only say one thing.

"Oh" Hiccup dragged the stubborn Viking to sit in between his legs.

"You just don't understand." Astrid tried to stand but was held back Hiccup circling his arms around her waist and pulling her to sit. Astrid gave up fighting him; Hiccup was strong when he wanted to be. Astrid leaned into his chest, the feel of the fur of his long coat comforting her. Hiccup took a deep breath, not really knowing what to do besides holding Astrid. It wouldn't work forever; he had to try something different.

"I uh," Hiccup gulped. "I over think minor details, I'm constantly seeking my father respect. I'm self conscious because I over think everything! I can barely lift a hammer, I've been alone most of my life. I never know what you're thinking but somehow I think it's better like that and I love you" Hiccup spoke so fast Astrid almost didn't understand what he was saying. Hiccups face was flushed, he felt embarrassed just blurting it out like that but it also felt good. Astrid noted her basket and pulled it towards them. She broke the bread in two and gave him half. Hiccup smile.

Hiccup told the tale of how Key twisted her ankle and how Hiccup called for Blackscree to pick her up and how Gobber was concerned about how he saw Astrid run towards the watch tower. As the sun finished setting, Astrid fell asleep against his chest. Out of the corner of Hiccups eye he spotted something. It looked a little weird but then it just disappeared. Hiccup shook his head and looked again. Now it was just Tuffnut. Wait, What? Hiccup saw him sneak into the forest, soon after he saw his sister following after him, like she didn't want him to know.

What in Thor's name was going on?

* * *

**Wow, people are reviewing this alot, it makes me very happy, and when I'm happy I write more. The girl from the Story, Key the Coward. Is from a different Viking related story I'm writing I'll post it up when it's ready.**

**Bleh I had to do a group project... I did all the work. Fuck you group members. Well I hope you enjoyed this, I know I haven't written any fluff lately but be patient. Ohh~ I wonder what they saw in the village and why did Tuffnut go into the forest so late at night, and was that Ruffnut following him?**

**STAY TUNED**


	6. 6 A quest

6 A Quest

Hiccup gave Astrid a hungry kiss, trailing down to her junction of her shoulder. His hands roamed her naked body that lay under him. Only his bear skin blanket to cover the two lovers. Astrid blonde hair was untied draped across his pillow and her shoulders like a work of art. A low growl rose from his throat as his eyes devoured her body. Astrid panted as he dove in again at her neck, suckling it like a baby would nibble. His fingers plunging into driving her closer and closer to the edge, her own hand stroking his erection.

"Hiccup..." She begged him. In one fluid movement he removed his fingers and entered her with a single thrust. Astrid moaned in pleasure as Hiccup filled her insides. He began thrusting with more power than usual. Astrid gave out erotic noises with each powerful thrust. Hiccup felt the amazing sensation of being inside Astrid, he really couldn't help, and he wanted more of it, more of her and those amazing little noises she produced. Hiccup pounded harder and harder into Astrid. She began seeing stars as she felt herself driving the edge.

"Hnng Hiccup!" she gasped as she came, Hiccup following suit. He panted as he hovered over her. She gave her most alluring eye causing him to give her a sexy smirk. Hiccup pulled out of Astrid and pressed their bodies together melting in another kiss.

Suddenly Hiccup's bedroom door was burst through, revealing three of their friends. The two froze of the bed, wide eyes at Snotlout who had burst in.

"Oh gods" Fishlegs shouted as he covered his eyes and backed away down the stairs. Ruffnut dragged Snotlout as he stood there in what seemed to be confusion.

"Oh gods we are so sorry guys" Ruffnut apologized as Astrid slide down further into the blanket and Hiccup turned many shades of red. The door closed and Astrid slowly crawled up from hiding. The two awkwardly looked at each other than the door. Knowing their friends would probably be waiting down stairs. Talking about what they just saw.

"Well, that was a mood killer." Astrid grumbled. Hiccup lifted off Astrid, revealing his manhood to her once again. Astrid bit her lip at the sight of him, but there was no time for that sort thing, for now. Right now they had to know the reason that three of their friends just barged in and burned that image forever in their minds. Astrid gave him a quick peck on the lips and slide off the bed. The two dressed themselves and headed down stairs.

The two greeted Ruffnut, Fishlegs and a still confused Snotlout. Hiccup cleared his throat catching their attention.

"O-okay so umm"

"Any reason why you guys barged in on us?" Astrid growled. Obviously upset about the interruption on their "alone time". The young Viking girl crossed her arms over her chest. Fishlegs turned red at the recall of the memory. Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrids waist, feeling protective of her. Astrid leaned into him still awaiting an answer from the three.

"We um wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to uh... well follow Tuffnut into the forest" Ruffnut rubbed her arm.

"It's almost star fall though!" Hiccup growled, also feeling a bit peeved at them.

"Well that's when he leaves, I tried following with last night but I lost track of him, we've been kinda curious on what he had been doing the last fort night" Ruffnut stepped forward. Hiccup remembered the last view nights, Seeing Tuffnut with a giant hickey, the night when he was acting weird and the night at the watch tower. Hiccup glanced at Astrid, she nodded, as did Hiccup.

Now the five were tip toeing through the forest, in search of Tuffnut. Ruffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs were ahead while Hiccup and Snotlout walked behind them.

"You really tapped that?" he asked. Hiccup almost choked on nothing. He cleared his throat with a cough. "I never really believed you when you said it." Snotlout gave him a friendly punch in the arm, a sign of friendship. Hiccup laughed nervously and rubbed the newly sore spot on his arm. He had a feeling of pride swell up in him as Snotlout told the tale of the time he first "tapped" Ruffnut. Apparently she made the move; Hiccup never thought she would be that bold. Snotlout punched his arm again.

"Well? Who made the move with you too Astrid right?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head.

"Well uh, not exactly," Hiccup gulped. Snotlout looked confused. "I may have been the um, more emboldened one in that situation." Hiccup replied cryptically. Snotlout gave him a bland look.

"Dude you if you took the move just say so." Snotlout quickened his pace to catch up with the others. Hiccups eyes was caught by a bush, well not the bush more of the strange berries he had never seen before, red with little black spots on them with white stem. Hiccup picked one and examined it closely.

"I wonder why these don't grow in town like all the other berries?" he asked himself. Hiccup pulled a small sack out that he kept for just such occasions. He quickly filled up the sack, still intrigued about the colors. A hand clasped on his shoulder, Hiccup turned to see a impatient Astrid.

"Hiccup? Come on what are you doing lets go-" Astrid stopped at the sight of the berries. "Oh, Berries, I'm starving!" Astrid popped one in her mouth before Hiccup could stop her. She raised an eyebrow and popped another in. She stopped on her third.

"You don't know if these are poisonous do you?" she asked. Hiccup shook his head. Astrid spit out the berry. "Oh gods oh gods, I swallowed one!" Astrid started panicking. Hiccup stood up and tried calming her down. Astrid grabbed him by the shirt and shook him demanding if they were poisonous until she pulled him forward and kissed him. Hiccup felt himself be pushed onto his back on the cool moss as Astrid slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"What if they're poisonous Hiccup?" Astrid pulled away, staring into his eyes. Hiccup reached to a bush and plucked a berry then popped it into his mouth. "Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid squeaked.

"You swallowed one and so did I, that is that," Hiccup stated simply "We should find the others." Hiccup kissed her deeply before standing up and offering her a hand. Astrid gladly took it and they headed off to find their friends, keeping their fingers laced together. The two spotted their friend huddled behind a tree. Astrid snuck forward to see Tuffnut with an attractive young...troll? She was shorter than tuffnut, well he did get a growth spurt, and had a light lavender purple skin tone. Long midnight curled hair and violet eyes. Long coral patterned ears poked out from her hair with several piercings on them. One tooth from her lower jaw slightly poked past her pale lips. But the most give a away thing was the long thing tail.

"Is that a-a Troll?" Astrid whispered. Hiccup nodded. Fishlegs made a move to back up but ended up brushing up against the bush. Drawing the attention to the couple below to the out and open, Hiccup.

"Fuck me" he growled. More surprised at the fact he swore Snotlout stood up and pointed at Hiccup.

"He fucking swore!"

"I heard it too!" Ruffnut popped out.

"I can also verify that he swore" Fishlegs stood up as well. Hiccup smacked his forehead.

"So? He swears a when we're having sex I don't see the big deal?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?!" A collective shout came from the three. Hiccup grew red in the face.

"ASTRID!" Tuffnut wrapped a protective arm around the girl. A dangerous snarl on his face, he clutched her like she was a piece of valuable treasure. The girl clung to him, scared of the vikings before her.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Tuffnut growled. "You're scaring Misha!" The five went silent until Fishlegs nudged Hiccup. He gave him a confused look then pointed to Ruffnut. The twin stepped forward.

"We were curious about where you went at night." his sister explained. Misha stared at Hiccup and Astrid, the two looked nervous. Misha whispered into Tuffnuts ear. His eyes widened then looked at the two then back at Misha. The two had a short conversation with hushed whispers, Mishas violet eye sneaking glances at them.

"Did you guys eat some strange berries?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup nodded slowly.

"Why?" Astrid asked. Suddenly feeling really hot, she leaned on Hiccup. The two went back to their hushed conversation now occasionally gesturing to the two, deciding who should tell them what they ate. Hiccup became slightly concerned for many reasons. One, the berries could have been extremely poisonous; two Astrid kept rubbing up against him making it really hard to concentrate on anything.

"Well um you ate berries with drive to...uh"

"Sex" Misha stated with an accent. The other three looked at them flabbergasted. Fshlegs, Snotlout and Ruffnut all wore shocked and slightly red faces.

"I don't really...uh feel a thing...Astrid could you uh" Hiccup felt roaming hands up and down his chest. What exactly was she doing?

"Not for men, girls" Misha explained. "Go away in a few hours." Hiccup nodded then grabbed Astrid and ran for it.

"Okay so, uh you're dating a cute Troll and weren't gonna mention this to anyone else! Gotcha" Ruffnut summed up.

"Do they ever stop?" Tuffnut asked.

"We walked in on them earlier." Snotlout said with a straight face. Fishlegs shouted random things and covered his ears.

"Why would you make me remember that?" Fishlegs shouted.

* * *

**Okay well here is Chapter 6, So whatcha guys think of Misha? I got it from the giant Hiccup story. I'm stealing not Characters I swear! Just I though Tuffnut having a cute troll for a girlfriend was awesome unlike some Brother and sister action...yuk ew GROSS! I think Misha will be in the stories now. I like her! And those berries, I've got devious plans for them Muwhaha But I think I'll write a follow up chapter to this one, you after affect of the berries. BTW I'm looking for ideas for the second and FINAL chapter of you didn't know, pitch me a plot theme I like and we are golden.**

** Although I would love some more reviews from you guys, the more reviews the more creativity. No seriously, I'm not just saying that. More positive feed back presents better creativity results in teens. BY THORS POWER!**

**By the way my dad is trying to install some anti virus stuff, so far its just looping around not installing. Some advice would be awesome, I'm not really good with that kind of thing. Really Advice would help, we are kinda broke.**

**Also, Give me a random word! It may just be theme for my next chapters.**

**Finally Btw**

**Remember Key from the last chapter? Well one I'm writing her story and two she has a tumblr. Check her out and see what a Sky Runner looks like!**

**Key The Coward**


	7. 7 Morning Nicknames

**To the person who sent me a pm saying I should do a HiccupxHeather fanfiction... NO WAY IN HELL Come on my moms name is heather and plus, I don't like her!**

* * *

7. Morning nicknames

Astrid woke up extremely warm, in a good way. Her whole body felt protected against anything the world could throw at her. Astrid felt a heavy arm resting on her side, taking a wild guess that it was Hiccup she rolled over to snuggle into his chest. Something was odd; it was slightly hairy and too big to be Hiccup. She looked up to see Snotlout.

"Hey babe" he winked. Astrid shuttered in horror and screamed. Then she turned to see Hiccup, with the worlds most saddest face. Suddenly he stepped back off a cliff falling to his death at the sharp rocks below. Astrid tried to save him but Ruffnut wearing some reveal attire held her back.

"Nu uh you're staying with us" she laughed. "And I get Hiccup!" She held a mutilated dead Hiccup in her arms. Half of his face was gone but it still stretched into a grin as Ruffnut kissed him.

Astrid lurched forward out of Hiccups bed, covered in sweat and still shaking from the nightmare. Feeling a hand on her arm she whipped around to see a sleepy Hiccup.

"What's the matter Astrid?" he yawned. Astrid sighed and fell back against Hiccup, enjoying his unusually warm body. Her hands searched around to his back. "Really what is it? You don't wake up screaming from a dream and expect me not to ask." Hiccup shifted to see her face, a concerned. Astrid sighed and pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply.

"I had a bad nightmare..." she said sheepishly. Hiccup gave her a look that said go on "I woke up next to Snotlout...naked." Hiccup wore a look saying he already did not like where it was going.

"I freaked then saw you, you jumped off a cliff. I wanted to save you but Ruffnut held me back, then she...Pulled out your dead body and kissed you then you smiled, with uh half of your face missing" Astrid bit her lower lip.

"That is defiantly a nightmare, waking up next to Snotlout," Hiccup felt Astrid press herself closer to him. Astrid clung closer to him, not wanting to be relive the nightmare she just saw. Hiccup stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Astrid, if I ever saw that, I would beat the shit out of Snotlout. Let Toothless eat the remains than take you somewhere then screw you till you can't stand." Hiccup grinned. Astrid's eyes bulged out.

"Do we have to wait for the last part?" Astrid rolled on top of him. Hiccup rolled them over so he was on top.

"And one more thing," Hiccup slipped himself inside. Astrid gasped. "If I had a choice between kissing Ruffnut and having toothless shoot me in the head, you'd be at my funeral" Hiccup nibbled on her ear. Astrid giggled and moaned at the intense sensation as Hiccup teased and taunted her by moving oh so slowly. Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding his pelvis causing him to groan.

"You are making it impossible for me to torture you," Hiccup grinned against her skin. Hiccup gave a powerful thrust cause Astrid to gasp. Her finger wove into his chestnut hair. He pumped himself into her, erotic pants and noise slipped from her throat. Driving Hiccup crazy and encouraging him to pound harder. Hiccup felt his hands lift her long legs up higher, sliding the last of himself inside. Hiccup sucked on her sensitive mounds causing even more moans and he thrusted himself inside her.

"HiC-CUP" Astrid moaned aloud. Her walls clenched around Hiccup who gave in. Spilling himself inside her. He muttered a curse under his breath but growling in satisfaction at the devoured looking Astrid.

"You know I think that's the first time you ever came inside me" she rubbed noses with him. Hiccup gave her a smirk pulling her legs up.

"Wanna go again?"

Hiccup and Astrid strolled through town, well more of Hiccup. Astrid was leaning on his and biting her lip.

"You need a piggy back or something?" Hiccup asked, Astrid nodded in defeat, Hiccup bent down and Astrid climbed on his back. Hiccup hoisted her legs to his hips as she looped her arms around his neck. She sighed in relief; Hiccup had really done a number on her. She actually couldn't walk that well her lower regions still throbbed. But this didn't mean Astrid didn't enjoy it, quite the contrary Astrid loved whenever Hiccup took charge. It made him sexier to Astrid. The two laughed aloud as they chatted about random things, more specifically the berries they ate and how they might have caused her nightmare. They pasted by the stall that Hiccups long time friend Key, called the odd ends and bits. She saw drawing on a scrap of paper with the charcoal pencils she sold. She looked up and saw the two she waved at them. The two noticed the crystal forming in her hair, then Blackscree with a hair comb and scissors. The two carried on to the bakery for an early loaf of warm bread and trying to decide what new activity they should try for the dragon academy that wouldn't involve the Twins destroying something again. As the Hiccup carried Astrid, she fed bits of bread to his mouth when he asked. Astrid never noticed the feel of Hiccups back muscles before. They were well shaped and defiantly there just hidden away from his self consciousness. Astrid snuggled in his neck, the wisps of his hair tickling her nose. Hiccup smiled at her subtle affections to him. Usually she never was this, snuggly towards him in public. "Hey!" A voice bellowed to them, it was Ruffnut and Snotlout. Astrid tightened her grip at the sight of the two. 'Is she still scared of that nightmare?' Hiccup thought to himself.

"Hey to you too," Hiccup grinned. Ruffnut gestured to Hiccup giving Astrid a piggy back ride.

"What's with that?" she asked. Astrid froze, how would they explain that she needed a piggy back ride because of their activity? Hiccup hoisted her up more from slipping off, squeezing her butt in the process.

"I lost a bet." Hiccup stated clearly. Astrid looked at him bewildered. Did Hiccup just lie? First the swearing and now lying?

"What was the bet?" Snotlout asked, not buying it for a second.

"Whether who had the most marks on their back from sex, I said she did and she said I did. I lost" Hiccup grinned. Astrid thought back they had made a bet like that once, and the punishment was a piggy back ride that Astrid turned down. Technically he was doing the punishment, so he wasn't lying.

"Dude you have a bite mark on your ass! Of course you have more, why would even think otherwise?" Snotlout gestured to all of Hiccup. Ruffnut took Snotlouts arm and snuggled into him.

"He leaves a lot of Hickeys" Astrid looked away embarrassed by the confession she said. Snotlout shrugged and began walking off.

"Whatever, come on Ruffle, I said I was gonna take you to the beach and I will" The two Vikings pasted the couple who were looking confused at what Snotlout just said. Hiccup continued to visit stall and buy random bits of food along with a basket. Astrid smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he walked into the forest to Toothless cove. Astrid slid off Hiccups well toned back and tried walking a bit to their spot. Her legs were still sore from their morning's activities. Hiccup was ahead of her and set down the basket. Astrid walked slower than usual and noticed something odd. He was smiling too much; he did something bad or has a surprise for her. Astrid Cautiously approached him; Hiccup noticed the lack of enthusiasm toward the afternoon meal. He walked towards her, holding out a hand to help. Astrid looked at the hand then him; he gave her an exasperated look. Astrid took the hand and he guided her to their spot. Hiccup pulled out a second loaf of bread from the basket, he carefully broke of a piece of bread and handed it to Astrid. She popped it into her mouth, she bit down on something hard. She cringed and covered her mouth. Hiccup lurch forward before she spit out the hard substance. A metal ring with an engraving of designs of dragons, Astrid eyes widened at the gift.

"Sorry I thought it was in my piece, it's um..." Hiccup turned several shades of red. Astrid pulled him into a hug with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's beautiful I love it, thank you so much Hiccup" Astrid sniffled. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. Astrid smiled as she held her grip on Hiccup.

"You're welcome...love" Hiccup whispered. Astrid smiled at the nickname, it was a good one.

* * *

**Well would you look at that! One chapter, watched the new episode of Dragon riders of berk and~ I get to hang out with my crush tomorrow~~~ Ha I would be forever alone now! Hopefully... Anyways, keep reviewing. I'm sick of these lackful reviews! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW its what feeds us straving authors so FEED MEH!**** I need to figure out a nickname for Hiccup, I've already done a chapter with pie, I believe that was being Sneaky. Astrid you rascal! ** The next chapter will be settled around the idea of fish from the anon pm saying FISH for chapter 8

**Love O.C **


	8. 8 Vanilla Twilight

**The reason this is called Vanilla Twilight is because when I came up with the idea, that was the song I was listening too. I suggest you listen to it as well.**

* * *

8 Vanilla Twilight

Astrid hugged Hiccup at port, he was going on trip to another island for a council, and unfortunately they couldn't take the dragons so they went by ship. Stoic was helping other load the ships. Hiccup had his own things stashed on the ship. Adjustment equipment for his leg and such, but the most important thing he wanted to take was Astrid. Five months without her, what if she forgot him? Astrid looked up with those teary blue eyes, the ring he forged for her on her finger still. Maybe she wouldn't, only Thor knew. They were only 16 years old, Hiccup would miss so much about her but it had to be done. He going to be the chief some day and he needed to know the council sooner rather than later.

"I'll write you, I swear, I will!" Astrid promised. Hiccup took her hands and kissed her fingers, the Viking way of giving a promise.

"I promise everything will be fine, you just wait for me to get back okay, make sure Toothless doesn't do anything stupid," Hiccup pulled her into a hug again. "I'll miss you more than you will ever know."

1 week later

Astrid flew the skies, the rest of the dragon class following behind. She kept an enthusiastic attitude towards everyone in the Academy, for Hiccup.

"Okay so we are going to test the height limit we or our dragons can take. If your dragon starts shaking its head, it's at its limits, let's go!" Astrid and Stormfly bolted upwards and climbed the skies. The rest of the class stayed behind as her demonstration proceeded. Along came key on her Sky Runner.

"Hey Snotlout have you seen Blackscree?" she asked. The scarlet and violet scales of the Skyrunner glistened of the sun. Snotlout shook his head. Key shrugged then looked up confused on how Astrid was going so high. "What's she doing?"

"Testing the limits of the Nadders height limit" Tuffnut sighed in boredom. Key's mouth dropped.

"WHAT? Does she know what happens when a Nadder get too high?" The four teens were suddenly interested in what Key was saying. Ruffnut shook her head. "They thrash around, she'll fall and her dragon won't notice. I've gotta go get her!"

"Why you?" Snotlout asked.

"Hello? 'Skyrunner' A dragon made to fly" Key patted Magnums head. "Come on boy!" The dragon roared and shot up faster than Astrid originally did. The dragon climbed through the sky. Just as Key predicted Stormfly kicked Astrid off like a horse would. She fell through the sky without her dragon noticing. Astrid pasted by Key falling down towards the sea.

"MAGNUM" Key Shouted, The dragon curved downwards in the sky, shooting towards the screaming Astrid. Key shot underneath Astrid catching her by the arm and hoisting her onto the back of the dragon. "You okay?" Key asked.

1 week later (Hiccup)

Water, just water, water EVERYWHERE. It was beginning to drive him nuts. Stoic had these nerves of steel, he just stared into the water. Sometimes muttering things about his mothers eyes, how they resembled the untamed seas. Hiccup thought the same of the sky to Astrids eyes. How he missed her, it should be a crime to be away from someone you love for so long. Gods how was he gonna do this for 5 months?

4 months later (Astrid)

Astrid walked to the chiefs house to feed toothless, the basket of fish on her back weighed nothing after doing it for so long now. Astrid saw Tuffnut and Misha in her human disguise sitting on a bench, she giggle at something he had said and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Astrid smiled, she really missed the simple things like that. She hadn't even touched herself in 3 months, it just felt to unsatisfying to her, not enough, nothing would ever be enough. Astrid opened the large door leading into the chiefs house, the fire was lit and Toothless was laying on the bear skin rug. He saw Astrid come in bounced up, eager for his food. Toothless delved into the fish, already used to Astrid frequent visits. She sat on their couch, A long log with an animal skin thrown over top. She hadn't stepped foot in Hiccups room since he left. She had to go another month and possible a week without him? The dragon finished his fish and begged for outside, Astrid got up and opened the door to let the Night Fury out. Astrid gazed at the stairs leading to Hiccups room, she felt so tempted. Astrid cautiously approached the stairs, her palms were sweaty. Her cheeks burned with fluttering feeling in her stomach. Astrid climbed the wooden steps slowly, licking her lips in hope. She opened the door to his room. Empty like it would be, why did she feel so let down? Astrid closed the door behind her and collapsed on his wooden bed. His scent danced around her, that earthy tone yet it still was a little musky. She smiled, it was just so Hiccup. She felt tears prick her eyes, but instead of wiping them away she let them fall on to ruffle blanket.

"Hiccup I miss you so much, I wish you came back home already" Astrid fiddled with the ring she was given by him. Astrid never felt more tired in her life. She felt herself slowly sink into her dreams.

Hiccup unloaded the ship, one month early; he had never been so excited to be on berk. He looked around for a certain blonde who he would expect to be in the town square, sadly she wasn't. Ruffnut and Snotlout ran up to him, with excited looks on their faces.

"Hiccup you're back! Finally we can open the dragon training academy again!" Snotlout shouted, Ruffnut elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut it he doesn't know what happened yet!" she scolded her boyfriend. Snotlout nodded, the two turned to now see a nervous looking Hiccup. "Hiccup we need to tell you something, a week after you left, Astrid of course took your position temporary, and we were doing height limits when her nadder threw her off. Key the coward saved her though. But Key had told us it was basic knowledge that Nadders thrash around when they get too high. So we decided it was best to close the Academy until you got back. Astrid hasn't been herself since you left..." Ruffnut explained.

"Where is she now?" Hiccup asked. A little more concerned now then he was before.

"It's 4 in the afternoon; she should be at your house to feed Toothless." At the mention of the black dragon, it bounded towards Hiccup. Knocking him over and proceeded to nuzzle him. The couple stopped and stared, if Toothless was here, then where was Astrid? Hiccup climbed on the back of his pet, he stroked his spines cause a murmur.

"Okay buddy, I need you to take me to Astrid" Hiccup commanded. Toothless nodded and flew up in a burst of speed. The black dragon swept through the skies towards his home. "Toothless I said find Astrid!" The dragon landed and Hiccup got off a little upset. Toothless proceeded to nudge him inside and up to his room. Hiccup opened his bedroom door and fell through as the dragon stood at the frame. He nodded to the bed and closed the door by grabbing the knob with his mouth. Hiccup shook his head, stupid dragon. Hiccup looked around his room; everything was untouched except for a lump on his bed, a lump with blonde hair. Hiccup nearly tripped over himself when standing up. It was definitely Astrid; she was lying on his bed, curled up on his blanket.

"A-astrid?" he asked to no one particular. At the sudden sound, the sleeping viking woke up, groggily wiping her eyes. She stopped when she saw Hiccup. Four months on a boat with a bunch of men had definitely changed him. He was taller at least by a good 3 inches, but was still twig like. He a little fuzz patch on his chin and his green eye looked they were blazing when he saw her. Astrid leapt off the bed and marched straight over to Hiccup. She socked him in the arm and yanked on the collar of his shirt so they were at eye level.

"That was leaving me here!" She growled. Hiccup contemplated the fact his dragon just might have sentenced him to death on purpose "and this," Astrid meshed their lips together, she pulled him closer. She had this lustful purr in her throat as Hiccup rested his hands on her hips slowly crawling down. A hungry growl emitted from his throat, his tongue darted down and licked her lower lip. Astrid was powerless to say no, her desire was much greater than her anger. Astrid felt wall hit her back, Hiccup hoisted her leg on to his hip, making them impossibly closer. Hiccup tugged at the hem of her shirt as Astrid pulled his off. They broke apart and Hiccup went to sucking on her neck, giving her new hickeys to replace the old ones. Astrid herself grow wetter down in her lower regions as Hiccup ground their pelvises together. She panted louder, her hand found its way into his hair, pushing it down to suck more. His hot wet tongue gliding up to her ear and he nibbled and nipped driving her crazy. Hiccup slithered a hand down to her leggings, her skirt long gone. His middle finger glided through her outer lips. Astrids breath hitched, she withered against his touch as he captured her lips once again. He plunged a finger, keeping in rhythm with their tongues, his thumb rubber her clit giving her a tingled sensation. She panted his name in between breaths; she tightened her thighs around his hand and raked her nails down his back, giving him fresh marks. Astrid shuttered as an orgasm took over. She clung to Hiccup, using him to hold herself up. Hiccup came back to his senses and blushed.

"A-astrid I'm so sorry it's just that, I've been-" a few hundred apologies tried to come out at once but Astrid leaned forward and kissed him. Silencing him all at once, Astrid nodded to the bed, the aching in loins returning.

"Hiccup please," she laid on his bed. A look of pleading in the vicious viking warriors eyes was foreign "Touch me more" Hiccup obliged willingly as he laid on top of her. His leg against her core as he captured her lips once more. Astrid felt her finger graze against his lean back muscles, this tingling feeling against her tips made her heat up. Just the slightest touch from would make her glow and fill her with a blazing heat. Astrid felt her breast strap unclip, releasing her soft and sensitive mounds. Hiccup placed a gentle over her breast and began kneading it as slowly trailed kisses from lips down her neck. He became more aggressive with his menstruations and began sucking on her breast. Astrid pushed him against her chest craving more contact. Her mouth watered as a hand drifted down her side to her thigh, stroking it tenderly. Hiccup began a new hatred for Astrids pants as they kept him from feeling her creamy thighs.

"I really hate to stop but you pants need to go," Hiccup looked into her eyes, he wore the look of a hungry panther. Astrid gave him a small smile before trying wiggling out of her pants. Hiccup stopped her. "Let me do it" he slipped his long fingers in the sides of her pants and slowly pulled them down. Astrid withered at the slow yet sensual motion and grazing of his fingers against her thighs. A low growl emitted from her voice as she stared at the bulge in Hiccups pants. She lazily looped a few fingers in the knot and pulled it loose. She let her nail drag across his skin sending shivers up his spine. They both really couldn't take it anymore, they craved each other badly. Hiccup pressed himself against Astrid, but she had a surprise for him. Before he could say a thing, Astrid rolled over so she was on top of him. His erection still standing tall, Astrid slowly lowered herself, Hiccups manhood filling her inside completely. She let out a whimper of pleasure as he was fully inside. Astrid slowly rocked her hips against his, Hiccup let out a hiss of satisfaction. Astrid started rocking her hips faster as Hiccup began thrusted into a rhythm. Hiccup felt his toes curl on his blanket. He let out a string of curse words and gripped her hips, pounding her with all he was and boy was he worth a lot. Astrid dragged her nails down his chest, adding to their ecstasy. Slopping sounds of their love make echoed in the room along with Astrids cries of release with Hiccups cursing in pleasure. Astrid felt her muscles tighten and she let herself be taken away by her orgasm. Hiccup grinned at the sweaty and panting Astrid.

"Wha-what?" she moaned. Hiccup pulled her down for a searing kiss then rolled her on to her backside. Hiccup slide inside again, Astrid squirmed at the fullness of her womanhood. It felt so good she couldn't keep still, Hiccup always knew just what to do to make her feel like she was soaring. Hiccup held his lips to hers, his hand on her thigh, stroking it keeping her calm. Hiccup rocked the two back and forth. Astrid moaned into his shoulder, giving him new bite marks. Hiccup pumped himself harder into Astrid causing her to scream. She feverishly kissed him in attempt to silence herself. Hiccup thrusted in and out of Astrid wet nether regions, in and out. Hiccup broke out of their kiss and suckled on her neck, now leaving a totally of 10 hickeys on that side of her neck. He felt himself coming to the edge.

"Astrid, I'm gonna," he begged. One look into her half hooded eyes told him that she was to. "Fuck~" Hiccup swore as he spilled himself in her. Astrid cried in bliss as she came.

"Whoa..." The two froze, standing at the door again, was Fishlegs, the twin, Snotlout, Misha and Toothless. Hiccup turned beat red as Astrid crawled under the blanket.

"AGAIN? Really? And the dragon...Get out of here!" Hiccup threw a pillow; the six scampered off, Toothless with a smug grin on the reptiles face.

"He really does swear alot when they have sex" Fishlegs confirmed.

Hiccup felt a sharp pain on his left butt cheek. Astrid crawled back up with an impish grin on her face.

"The other one faded away."

* * *

**Not to sound so unappreciative of the reviews but...**

**Why would I sound unappreciative? THEY WERE GREAT! I love when you guys review it make me happy. I love felt so happy, come one lets get this story over 50 Reviews. I'd be supper happy. tell your friends there is this smutty drabble that you like and you should read it.**

**Sorry if my grammar isn't up to par. My computer has been acting funny lately. When I'm typing it will just act like I clicked away and I have to press space to git to wok. Strange very strange. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW keep em coming!**

**Love O.C Key**

**P.S this PM made day**

You should either do a story about how Hiccup got his bite mark. Or one where  
the gang walks in on hiccup and Astrid halfway and just stare dumbfounded, and  
when their done fishlegs says "She was right, he does swear a lot." 


	9. 9 Festival of Freya

9 Festival of Freya

Hiccup was at the forge, his workload complete and he was now just sketching out ideas for an obstacle course for the dragon academy. Something to test the agility, Astrids favorite skill training, Strength, Snotlouts, Intelligence, Fishlegs and blast power, The twins. Suddenly Snotlout burst out of twins house with a frantic look on his face, random things were thrown at him from the doorway. He managed to dodge anything dangerous but was struck with a pan to the head fell to the ground clutching his head.

"And don't you ever come near me again you creep!" Ruffnut screeched then slammed her door. Hiccup raised an eyebrow as Snotlout approached the forge with a sour look on his face, mimicking Ruffnuts threat under his breath. He leaned over and set his elbows on the counter and grumbled some insults directed at Fishlegs.

"What was all that about?" Hiccup stood up. "Well besides you and Ruffnut breaking up, that was kind of obvious, with the 'never come near me again' thing" Hiccup scratched his chin. Snotlout gave him a look before taking a breath.

"Well it's all fucking Fishlegs fault, he was romancing Ruff and it was pissing me off. Not because he was doing it, I mean hey, he isn't gay like I thought but, it pissed me off because she liked it!"

"Uh huh" Hiccup felt like he was caught between the feeling of when the council of chief were making their reports and a genuine interest.

"So then she says," Oh shit was he still talking? " I mean come on, how am I supposed to be romantic! It's the dumbest thing ever. Like girls don't actually like that shit. Anyways she said that in front of Key, Blackscree, Tuff and Kwayla. I said if you don't like then we should break up, then she fine!" Hiccup actually was starting to get into this conversation. If it involved Key than something interesting must have happened.

"Then what happened? She wouldn't throw random things out you and threaten you without a good reason." Hiccup asked.

"At first we just sat there and talked to different people about different things, I got fed up that she didn't say sorry so I yelled at her and grabbed Keys ass then she kicked me out" Snotlout said with no shame, at all. Hiccup lost all sympathy for him in a second. He thought of issuing a verbal threat following with slamming a hammer down on the counter but went against it.

"Yeah, I'm not helping you with this." Hiccup stated clearly and returned to his sketches. Snotlout snorted with a laugh.

"Who said I needed any? I was done with her anyway! Because now I'm on the market for all the ladies! Besides Fishlegs needs a girlfriend and fast." Snotlout went on and on, driving Hiccup crazy with the annoying laugh he had and gloating. Eventually he made Hiccup agree to another night at the hot springs with just the guys. It was the only way to make him leave, Hiccup sighed in relief, could finally focus on the sketch ideas. Gobber hobbled in with a bunch of weapons and scrap metal, pointed to him then left. Hiccup frowned.

"Come on!" he groaned as he walked towards the pile. "Son of a fucking bitch!" he yelled past his patients point and punched the wall. Clutching his throbbing hand at the pain.

Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Hiccup stayed back as Snotlout walked ahead towards the spring. Tuffnut had a slightly amused face when he looked at Snotlout then at Fishlegs. Hiccup brought a towel and an extra set of clothes, always careful like usual. He ground his teeth, hiding the slight pain from the new leg. He was now constantly fixing and adjusting the leg. The four teens finally arrived at the hot spring and striped behind the bushes again.

"Hiccup, what's with all the marks on you?" Fishlegs asked, referring to the hickeys, scratch marks and the three bite marks on his butt. Hiccup wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Astrid likes to leave a lot of marks." he said vaguely. Fishlegs shrugged and dipped into the water. The viking teen sighed in harmony as the water relaxed their muscles.

"That hits the spot," Fishlegs sighed aloud. Relaxing a little deeper into the water. "Yep, after a long day of work this definitely makes it all better. I wish I could do this every night" A big grin stretched on his face. His blonde scruffy hair damp, not quite wet yet. Hiccup laughed and agreed

"Yeah Gobber doubled my work load today so-"

"Fishlegs what work do you even do? If you did any real work you wouldn't be so big or were you just making kissy faces at Ruffnut!" Snotlout mimicked a fish. Fishlegs sunk lower into the water, feeling shameful about his body. It wasn't his fault he was so big, he had always been like this. Tuffnut, who was currently leaning against a wall with arms resting on the low ledge, frowned at Snotlout.

"Dude shut the fuck up! Get off your man period already grow a pair." He flipped him off. Tuffnuts long hair flowed around him in the water, making him look more in a stance of power. Snotlout flipped him back, and scratched his head, letting some of the previously smoothed back hair pop out. He grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Whatever!" he crossed his arms and glared at nothing in particular. Tuffnut waved him off and gave his attention to Fishlegs.

"He is just moody because his parents set up an arranged marriage and Ruff dumped him today" A satisfied grin grew on his face. Snotlout sent him a murderous glare but Tuffnut shook it off. Hiccup leaned back to this story, already knowing about him being dumped. Tuffnut regaled the tale of how Spitelout came in and told he would be marrying a girl from another village. Originally she was supposed to marry Blackscree since he was the oldest but the put up a protest of how he wasn't their direct blood eldest and he was engaged to Key also saying 'So go suck it'. Leaving Snotlout, she was a few years older than him and didn't know what she looked like. All the while Tuffnut smirked, Snotlout looked like he was on the verge of killing him.

"You know if I hadn't started going out with Astrid, I would've been engaged to Princess Tantrum" Hiccup shivered at the thought. Fishlegs agreed that woman was awful; he could never see the two of them together. Tuffnut stretched his arms forward, cracking a few knuckles before resuming his position.

"How'd you guys even get together? You know the first date?" Tuffnut asked ignore the grumblings of Snotlout. Hiccup scratched his head slightly embarrassed by the memory.

"Heh heh, well she of coursed asked me out but, I took her for the date. You know picnic at Toothless cove, we walked around the lake but my leg ends up breaking and he both trip and fall in the water. It was better than it sounds though, she ended up giggling and saying it was the best day of her life so far." Hiccup ended up with dreamish look in his eyes with a goofy grin to top it off. He shook his head, a slight red glow appeared on his cheeks. "Sorry, what about you Tuffnut?" Hiccup turned the attention away from him.

"Well I was pissed at Ruff for some reason one day so I took my Sitar, you know the one I made from oak? Anyway I was in a tree and playing some random tunes when Kwayla climbed from a neighboring tree thinking I was another troll. But she stayed and said she was interested in the sounds I was making. Then we kinda hit it off, like that." Fishlegs smiled at the cute story. Snotlout stood up abruptly and wadded through the water, a disgruntled look on his face. He climbed out, the water slashing against the rock as the others stared. He stomped off to the bushes and grabbed his clothes.

"I gotta ask fishlegs, why do like Ruffnut so much, I mean what is that attracts you to her?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs gave him a goofy smile.

"I love the way her eyes sparkle when she is being mischievous." he sighed.

"I've got the same look too," Tuffnut grinned.

"Yeah but you're a guy and she is a girl, it's hotter in a girls eye" Fishlegs came back. Hiccup agreed and fist pounded the husky teen. "I just wish she knew how I felt" he sighed in defeat. Hiccup gave him a sympathetic smile. Tuffnut wore a hidden impish grin on his face and stood up.

"Well I'm done soaking we should probably get going anyway." Tuff stretched his back out. The other two nodded and headed out.

Now on the other side of the low ledge that Tuffnut was leaning against, was a smiling, bright red, hands over her mouth. Ruffnut, accompanied by a spaced out Astrid from Hiccups touching memory of their first date. A blushing, blue troll who fidgeted with her jet black hair, remembering the music he played for her. Ruffnut was practically bouncing up and down on her seat.

"H-he actually likes me? He likes me! I thought I was going crazy but...yes, this is awesome! I should go ask him out right now!" Ruffnut jumped up, Kwayla held up a hand.

"Maybe clothes, good idea first, before asking out husky boy?" she gestured to her naked body. Ruffnut looked down and turned a new shade of red and nodded in agreement.

Ruffnut was dancing around her room ecstatically, humming songs that buzzed around her head. If anyone but her brother saw her right now, they would've thought she had drunk too much ale. Ruffnut picked up a needle and thread, something she really hated doing but tonight she was prancing on the spot. Ruff pulled a golden thread line through the dark green material. It was a dress her mother was forcing her to make for herself. It draped to the floor from seamstress dummy. The outer silver trim made it seem cool and the golden trim that outlined the creamy puffy under dress that was bound by leather laces. It was almost done as well, all Ruff needed to do was finish the stitching the right sleeve trimming, only 10 more stitches to go. Besides fighting, Ruffnut was pretty good at sewing. Tuff leaned against her wood door frame.

"My sister, the fiercest female of Berk, the force never to be messed with. Singing, dancing and sewing. Have you gone mad?" he teased. It wasn't the only thing different; she also had her hair free. Usually after her bath she would re-tie it but tonight she let it loose. Ruff gave a brief glance, showing her grinning face. She was preparing for the festival of Freya, a celebration of love in the turning of spring. Ruffnut stopped and turned to her twin brother.

"Are you bringing Kwayla? If you are, you should bathe a little" she wrinkled her nose. Tuff crossed his arms defiantly. She rolled her eyes "It's like swimming just, scrubbing all over." She turned back to the dress. Tuffnut thought it over as he stepped into the bathe room, a bucket of water waited, steam still rising. He peeled off his furs and sat in the large water hole.

"Just scrub all over," he repeated. He began the scrubbing his body, his shoulders, his abdomen, legs and arms. After his hair was scrubbed clean of the dirt that day he only had one place left, his manhood. Tuff took the rag wiped his sack and member, a red blush growing on his cheeks. He rung the rag out and stood up, taking a towel to dry himself. "I guess bathing isn't that bad" he mumbled.

Ruff stood proudly in town square, wearing her hand made dress that her mother said was expertly made. Her front part of was pinned back and rest was in a braid. Now all she needed to do was wait for Fishlegs to see her and gasp at her beauty. Ruffnut spied Kwayla sneak in, obviously already taken a potion to temporarily transform herself into a human, she was cute either way really. She spotted Tuffnut, his hair pulled back into a pony tail and wearing fine furs for event, at the sight of each other, they embraced and set off to the festivities. Hiccup and Astrid stopped by at her appearance. Astrid had made a happy gasping sound and the two girls complimented each others had dressed. Astrid wore a white dress yellow and blue trimming and a grass green over robe.

"Hey Hiccup have you seen Fishlegs at all?" she asked, bouncing on the heels of her feet. Hiccup shook his head.

"He doesn't usually attend festivals but he might, you never know. Anyway you look great Ruff, see you later." The happy couple left the now disappointed Ruffnut. Frustration soon took hold and Ruffnut stormed up to the bakers' house. She banged on the door, demanding that Fishlegs get his fat arse outside. The wooden door creaked open and a cautious head poked out. Ruff griped the door and swung it open, leaving her to reveal herself in a dress. Fish gawked for half a second before looking straight into Ruffs eyes, bad idea. Ruffnut griped his fur coat and pushed him back into his house.

"You son of bitch!" she yelled. "I made and wear a fucking dress! Just to find out you wouldn't even come!" she shrieked. Fishlegs felt his back hit the wall, Ruff stabbing a finger in his chest. Fishlegs couldn't comprehend the situation at hand; never had this happened to him, especially with a cute girl in a beautiful dress. Ruffnut was waiting for an answer, anything at all. Her blue eyes were blazing with a fury and yet they were sad too.

"I um S-sorry" he stuttered. Ruff grabbed two fistfuls of fur and was on her tip toes.

"Sorry that ain't good enough!" she yanked him forward. Crashing their lips together, Ruff pulled him deeper into the kiss. A smile was painted on her face after they broke apart, the mischievous twinkle in her eyes glinted as she pulled outside. This would be a nice Freya festival after all.

* * *

**I'm DONE! Finally! Sorry that it took so long I had an idea pop into my head with Httyd and pirates so...yeah that story will be up soon. Aconcern of mine though... REVIEWS WHAT IT IS WITH THAT COME ON MAN I'm writing these long and awesome chapters and I get nuttin! Anyway, I still gotta think of a theme, no I'm not introducing Snotlouts wife to unfortunately be. I'm debating on ever actually introducing her. But, ehh I don't care. To the person sending me really weird story lines...please...please stop. It's a connected drabble thing not WAAAAY out there stories.**

**Have any questions? Pm me I love reading PMs**

**Love, OC**

**ps...fanart? (I know lots of you are awesome artists)**

**My Deviant page SoulZScytheGirl13**


	10. 10 Dead Tired

**Quick word to the wise, this is a very long chapter that isn't finish but I split it in two so you guys could at least enjoy something, I'm halfway done the second part**

**Love- O.C Key**

* * *

10 Dead Tired

Ruff and Astrid were walking to the arena, giggling about boys. It was one of the only times where they could actually be girls. Stormfly, trotting behind her master eagerly awaiting the training. Ruff was telling her all about her date last week with Fishlegs. The two walked into the dragon academy ring expecting to see their fellow friends. Fishlegs and Tuff were standing outside the zippleback and gronkle waiting behind them. Ruff pounced on Fishlegs, giving him a quick peck at the lips before parting. Astrid silently promised herself she would never do that in public, EVER! Tuff held out a hand, blocking Astrids way into the ring. Two dragon heads backing him up, she glared.

"Hey, you really don't wanna go in there." he warned, Fishlegs nodded. A loud blast rumbled the ground with a screech that was unmistakably a Night Fury. A roar followed after and the sound of large flames. Astrid twisted Tuffs arm around and dodged the heads of the twins dragon, running to see the cause of the noise. The other three followed after her, cautious of the sounds. Astrid gasped. Toothless and Hookfang were battling it out, what was even worse was that their owners were riding them. Toothless shot three blasts aimed for Snotlout and swiftly dodged a flaming wing swipe from the larger dragon. The monstrous nightmare fired a large flaming heat blast that almost hit the black dragon. Toothless growled, showing his pearly white fangs to the nightmare.

"What the heck is going on?" Astrid cursed, the fighters not paying her any heed. Fishlegs shrugged as Meatlug nuzzled into his arm, obviously upset by the sounds. Barf and Belch hovered by their owners, ready to protect them if anything went wrong.

"Snotlout started the whole thing; he shot a blast at Toothless. I dunno as a joke but Hiccup usually just shakes it off and ignores him. But today he flipped and ordered Toothless to attack. First time I've ever seen him get angry, Hiccup not the dragon" Toothless pounced at the neck of Hookfang, sinking his fangs into the flammable flesh hide. Hookfang retaliated as biting the night furys tail. Toothless released and howled in pain then shot a blast into the dragons face. Astrid reached her limit and climbed on her Nadder.

"Ruff, Tuff, give me a smoke screen." Astrid ordered, the twins nodded and Ruffnut pulled back her dragon head, having it breathe the green gas to fill the ring "Stormfly, tail spikes now!" The Nadder flung the sharp projectiles into the fog. Taking its targets off their dragons, once they were gone the two dragons seized fighting and tended to each other's wounds. Astrid slipped off and stormed over to the two, now hanging boys on the wall. Hiccup was pinned by his fur vest and pant sleeves while Snotlout was pinned in several placed, one very close to his groin area.

"What the hell was that all about?" Astrid shouted, her arms crossed.

"Chill babe, we were just fooling around. No harm was done," Astrid scowled and pointed to the two dragon licking wounds "Okay maybe a little but not that much" Snotlout laughed nervously, fearing another strike from the Nadder. Astrid looked over to her boyfriend, who was silent the whole time. She waited for an answer from him.

"What?" He slightly growled out.

"What's your excuse?" she snipped, her foot taking to a tapping beat.

"Doesn't fucking matter," he rolled his eyes. The twins looked at each other in unison while Fishlegs gulped back a bit of fear. Snotlout stared and counted his blessings that he was safe where he was. Hiccup never used those kind of tones, ever! Unless he was being sarcastic and in this case he definitely was not. The worst was he snapped at Astrid, one of the most skilled warriors of the village while pinned to a wall. Astrid stepped forward and yanked out the spikes that held him in place, letting him drop to the ground. She grabbed Hiccup by the collar and dragged him out of the ring. Toothless did not help, only stared in amazement at the young viking girl as the Tuff helped Snotlout down.

Outside of the ring, Astrid released Hiccups shirt from her vice like grip. Hiccup didn't say a word only shifted from foot to foot while looking at the ground. Astrid crossed her arms again, waiting for him to say something, anything at all. Nothing, just staring at the ground without a peep. Astrid unfolded her arms and grabbed Hiccups arm, being gentle but hard enough for him to look at her.

"Hiccup what the hell was that all about, first you brawl with Lout then you snap at me? You never do this kinda-" Astrid stopped. Hiccup had looked at her and she had finally gotten a good look at his face. He was noticeably paler with extremely dark circles under his eyes. "Hiccup, how much sleep have you been getting?" Astrid asked, she let go of his arm and let it hang at her side.

"Not much really, I've really busy lately with everything. The academy, my internship at the forge, the prepping for being chief, sword fighting lessons and of course Toothless. It's just all really occupying in my time so I usually cut out eating and sleep, it's nothing big though." Hiccup waved it off, Astrid raised an eyebrow "Sorry, and sorry for snapping at you back there. I don't know what came over me..." he trailed off. Astrid guided him to sit at a nearby bench, Hiccup almost collapsed onto it.

"Hiccup if you need help with anything, you can always ask me. People always need help, even Vikings at times" she laced their fingers together.

"Thanks Astrid, but I need to do things on my own, I can't rely on you for my responsibilities." Hiccup let out an involuntary yawn just to prove that he couldn't. Astrid sighed

"You're just too stubborn to ask for it." Astrid pulled her hand away. Hiccup frowned at the loss of contact.

"Hey-" Before he could protest he felt a pair of plush lips on his. Her tongue gliding against his lips to ask for an entrance which he willingly gave. Their tongued danced in rhythm as Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup gripped her hips and began feeling the pull of fatigue grip him again. Astrid pulled back, leaving a slightly confused and completely tried Hiccup.

"Prove to me you can handle this on your own. But until then, that's all you get. Unless you admit I'm right" she smirked and pranced off.

Hiccup headed off to the forge, hoping if he worked fast enough he could take a small nap or at least eat something before riding Toothless. Damn that dragon was bossy, Hiccup was itching towards the idea of making him that special tail again. But as Loke would have it, Hiccup got a triple work load. With Gobber out on a fishing trip Hiccup was on his own. Hiccup was sharpening a sword when Toothless popped by with Astrid.

"You know, I could always take Toothless for his nightly ride and give you a little rest," Astrid offered, a smirk still plastered on her face. Hiccup dipped the red hot blade in the cooling bucket and wiped his hands with a rag.

"I'm fine Astrid, I only have a few more swords to sharpen then I will ride Toothless." He said threw clenched teeth. Astrid shrugged and patted Toothless

"Have at em' Toothy," The dragon pounced on his owner. Frantic on why he was late with the flying session. Astrid swung her ax down onto the wooden counter top, embedding it "By the way I need this sharpened, I'll be by tomorrow to pick it up!" She walked away from the stall.

Hiccup barely made it into his bed, he had a few brief thoughts of just sleeping on the stairs. No that would be proving Astrid right in this matter. Not that he had anything against her really, it just sometimes annoyed him that she was usually right. Not bothering with the leg, Hiccup pulled the fur blankets over him. Dissolving into the warm and comfort they gave him, he sighed and sunk deeper into the warmth. Just a few hours would do him good, it make him feel new and then he could prove to Astrid that he could handle this. The roof shook with the weight of a pouncing black dragon, Toothless wanted to go again. Hiccup rolled over, maybe if he just ignored him he would go away. Random banging and Stoic calling out for his son roused Hiccup from his ten minute nap.

"For the love of Freya!" he muttered and quite literally rolled off his bed. "Ow" Hiccup picked himself off the ground and trudged the house, grabbing his sword by the door. Knowing to expect an impending sword attack from his father as soon as he opened the door. Hiccup dodged a jab to the stomach and clashed metal against metal and sparred his father through the door. Still tried from the lack of sleep, but not even lack of sleep could dull Hiccups impeccable swordsmanship skills. Astrid watched as her boyfriend and his father sparred, amazed with Hiccups skills. When did he learn to wield a sword like that? She pondered this until a perverted image filled her mind causing her to blush, although it did explain how he could wield 'that' sword very well. Astrid shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought and remembered why she was here. Astrid wanted to give him an apple, help him a little. He had said that he was missing meals and Astrid didn't want anything bad to happen because of that. The match ended with a sword to Stoics heart and a blade to Hiccups throat. Astrid walked forward, pulling out the apple with a small smile on her face. Stoic nodded at her approach and left to enter the house. She tossed the apple to him while slightly eyeing his sword, the metal one. Hiccup caught it and looked up to her, a tad suspicious of it. Astrid rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"You need to eat something, you told me you were missing meals. I...don't want anything bad to happen to you, okay?" She bit her lip. Hiccup smiled and was about to take a bite when Stoic called for him. Claiming Chief duties are more important than idle chit chat. Hiccup ran towards him and threw the apple back.

"I'll see you at practice Astrid!" He called back to her.

"Hiccup wait!" he was already out of earshot. Astrid picked the apple up as Toothless trotted towards her, sniffing the apple in her hand. "Here, it was for Hiccup so he could eat something but..." Astrid sighed. Toothless warbled at her and gave a low whine. She stroked his ear sensor and stared off in the direction that he went.

"I've gotta get to work," she sighed and threw the apple up for Toothless to catch.

Hiccup toured around to farms with his father, helping heard wild boars and make sure all the yaks were giving milk. His stomach rumbled at the thought of yak, Hiccup tried passing it off as a cough but it didn't exactly work. Stoic roughly patted his sons back, nearly knocking him over.

"You hungry my boy? We have some work to do in the mess hall, we can order something there." He laughed. Hiccup gave a weak smile, was it that obvious that he was hungry? His stomach couldn't have been that loud could it? It gave off another loud grumble "Maybe we should get some food first" Stoic mumbled, a little concerned. The father and son walked into the mess hall, the smell of food drifted into Hiccups nose. Warm baked bread, chicken broth and smoked fish. Hiccup was in Valhalla with the scent. Hiccup saw Astrid waiting the tables with orders and plates filled with food. Okay now he must really be in Valhalla, nothing could be more perfect. Astrid guided them to a table, took their orders and left to the kitchen. Hiccup watched as she disappeared behind a door, a dorkish grin plastered on his face. The lack of sleep was getting to him now, he was sure of it. A plump woman set the food down before him, Smoked fish and a loaf of baked bread with a small bowl of broth. Astrid walked by getting ready to leave.

"Hey where you going?" he was too curious now.

"The academy, lessons start in five minutes" Astrid looked at him like he was crazy. No one had ever seen Hiccup run as fast he did right then. As soon as was out the doors he called for Toothless. Astrid sighed with a smirk on her face "I shouldn't have said a thing"

Hiccup was at his wits end, the triple work load he just finished took whatever strength he had left out of him. Toothless would still want to go flying when he got home too. He groaned aloud, wishing he could give in. A small flicker of passion ignited. No, he wouldn't let Astrid be right. He could pull through this, he was a viking. Hiccup wobbled home and just as he predicted, Toothless was waiting for him. Practically dancing around at the sight of the young viking. Hiccup climbed aboard and locked his foot in, forgetting the harness. They took off, the cool night air nipping at his face, still not dulling the fatigue.

Astrid was out late, sharpening her ax making sure that it was perfect.

Hiccup felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier by the second.

Astrid set the ax down and began humming a catchy tune she heard.

Hiccups foot unlocked as he drifted off, unable to stay awake.

Astrid began dancing when no one was watching, still humming her tune.

Toothless became aware of his masters absence when his tail stopped working, he desperately grabbed a hold of his friend.

Astrid let her voice out to sing, the tune she hummed now into notes as she foolishly danced around.

Hiccup wouldn't wake, Toothless wrapped himself around Hiccup, protecting him from the impact soon to come.

Astrid heard a loud crash out in the forest, she ran to the source of it. Broken trees and disturbed earth gave her a trail to follow. Astrid noticed the black scales littered on the ground, more frantic she ran faster until she saw Toothless shaking off the fall. Like it was nothing at all. Hiccup was lying on the ground, not moving at all. Astrid dashed towards him and shook him violently till he woke.

"Hi Astrid...Where am I?" he asked sheepishly. Toothless scowled at him and gave a grunt, Astrid took a wild guess to say he fell asleep while riding him. "What?" he asked. Astrid slapped him, tears gathering in her eyes before her hugged him.

"You could've died you freaking idiot!" Hot tears stained his shoulder. Despite what just happened, Hiccup still felt fatigue clutch him. He wouldn't be able to do this another day, a week was already enough. Hiccup lazily wrapped his arms around her.

"You win, I can't take it anymore." He sighed in defeat.

* * *

**Before you go all Blitzy on me, Hiccup had not had any sleep for a whole week! I just was too lazy to write that in, and I found out something, HOOKFANG IS A GIRL! And from the book of dragons, all you need to do to train a monstrous nightmare, is give it respect, kindness and a gentle hand on its snout...So why give it to Snotlout of all Vikings? WHY? Anyway yeah, so Snoggletog is approaching soon. Chapter 11 and 12 might have some Snoggle tog themes to it and you know If I get some more Reviews chapter 13, my favorite number of all time, might be Snoggletog themed in time for what you people call Christmas...I don't I call it Snoggletog now...like ever since Gift of the night Fury I call it Snoggletog and this was a few years ago heh heh heh -_-" yeaaahhhh but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Happy SnoggleTog everyone!**

**Love~ O.C Key **


	11. 11 Dead Tired part II

11 Dead Tired part 2

For awhile they stayed there like that until Astrid guided him back to her house for the night. Hiccup warily looked around for Astrid parents but couldn't find them; he gave her a questionable look. Astrid kicked off her boots at the door as did Hiccup. Astrid pulled him to the kitchen, seasoned broth waiting on the counter top. Astrid pulled out two bowls and scooped some of the warm substance into each bowl. The two sat in silence and ate, neither saying a word. Astrid set her bowl aside and sat at the table, staring at the wooden piece of furniture. This was the first time Hiccup had ever been over at her house. Hiccup finished with a long sigh and picked up his wooden bowl. Astrid fumbled over herself as she stood up and grabbed both bowls to do the dishes. Hiccup gave a half smile to her as she turned to the water pale, scrubbing the dishes clean. Another wave of extreme fatigue took over him, he stumbled a bit before leaning on a wall, temped to sleep there. He felt a hand guide him across the den and into a room, not really sure what was happening around him. Astrid freed his hand from hers and unbuckled her shoulder straps, feeling the heavy weight leave her shoulders she sighed. Next was her skirt, she shimmied out of the spiked armor and pulled off her arm wraps then untied her hair. Hiccup stood against the wall, admiring his girlfriend. Astrid pulled him to the bed telling him to sleep there while she took the ground. Hiccup unstrapped his fake leg and let it drop with a dull thud. He pulled back the bear skin fur blanket and watched from the corner of his eye as Astrid made a make shift bed on the floor. His eyes felt like lead but refused to close, he needed Astrid in bed with him.

"Astrid," he called out. She was searching for a blanket when she gave him an audible hum in response. "Come in the bed with me" Several things dropped from Astrids hands as her face turned bright red. Why was she so embarrassed about that? She was a Viking; she shouldn't be blushing like a young roman girl. Still, the glow remained on her cheeks at the thought of sleeping in the same bed.

"H-hiccup there is no need for that, I can take the floor you take the bed and get some needed rest." She nervously laughed, hoping it would quiet him. It didn't, why would she think it would work?

"Astrid come to the bed, we've lain together before and it was fine," He argued, how could he argue when he was so tired? Astrid shook her head childishly. "Astrid I will come over there and get you." he warned.

"Hiccup you're missing a foot how are you going to get over here?" she crossed her arms, the humor making her relax a bit.

"Very pathetically now get over here!" he motioned her to the bed. Astrid bit her cheek before complying with the demand. She slid into the bed and immediately Hiccups arms were wrapped from her back. Astrid gave him a long passionate kiss, wishing to stay like this forever "See, not so bad now was it?" he teased softly. Soon he drifted to sleep, something he needed for a week.

When Hiccup woke in the morning, it was at least 11 o'clock. He wished the sun would turn back so he could sleep more as he rolled away from the light that was stinging his eyes. Hiccup then realized what was wrong, it was 11 in the morning and he wasn't doing his chiefing lessons with his father. Hiccup tried rolling out of bed when he realized, this wasn't his bed. The previous night's activities came back to him. How he crashed Toothless, how Astrid cried and took him to her house. He hated the memory of her crying, it just didn't seem like the Astrid he knew. Hiccup shook his bed and felt a lump next to him; he smiled and wrapped his arms around it. It felt a little too... plushy, for some reason. Hiccup opened his eyes and pulled back the covers. What he thought was Astrid, was in fact a pillow. So Hiccup was in her house, in her room, on her bed, with her nowhere to be found. What if her parents came home and saw him here? They would forbid him form ever seeing their daughter again and probably yell at his father for having such a sleaze bag of a son. Hiccup sat up and tried to at least stretch his arms but found some resistance to it. Hiccup stared in disbelief as a triple knotted rope was attached to his wrist, to the bed frame with a note attached. Hiccup grumbled a bit and took the not to read it.

_"Dear Hiccup,_

_I have tied you to my bed so you can get some rest. I know you, as soon as you wake up, you will freak and try to get back to work. That is not happening! I've told Stoic and Gobber what happened and they both agreed that you need to take a couple days off. In Gobbers words 'A pipsqueak like 'em would've killed himself by workin' that hard' we do worry about you Hiccup. I'll tell everyone that you couldn't make it to class today. I have to go to work, so rest up. My parents should be home around noonish but I'll be back before then._

_Love, Astrid"_

Hiccup smiled, but was tying him to her bed of all things really necessary? Hiccup eyed the expertly made knots, no way he would be able to untie them. Hiccup reattached his fake leg, it was the only thing he could actually do at the present moment. The young viking thought about crawling back underneath the fur, the warm and comfort reminded him of Astrid in ways. But all was interrupted when the front door opened with the Hoffersons calling for their daughter. Hiccup dived under the bed in one swift motion, hoping he didn't make too much noise. His arm was being pulled up by the rope while it burned his skin. He bit his lip, trying to eliminate all sound. Mrs. Hofferson opened the door to Astrids room, taking a quick look around before calling to her husband that Astrid wasn't there. walked towards the bed, making Hiccup sweat like a dragon in an eel party. He almost had a heart attack when she lifted the fur up to straighten out the bed. Hiccup crawled out as soon as she left, leaving him to think of a way out of there and quick. He could always tell them what happened, but it wouldn't make sense why he hid then. Maybe Toothless could get him out of there if he heard him. Hiccup had read somewhere that dragons had amazing hearing, or was that dogs? Hiccup leaned as far as he could to the open window, his arm still tied by the rope.

"Toothless! Toothless come here" he called out, making sure it was loud enough for his dragon to hear but soft enough so the adults wouldn't. Instead of his dragon, Snotlout appeared at the window. Hiccup inwardly groaned, anyone but him would've been better. Even Bucket for Odins sake! Lout took in the fact Hiccup was tied to a bed post and that Astrids parents were home.

"You wouldn't happen to have a knife on you, do you?" Hiccup asked sheepishly. Lout gave him a brief sour look before a sarcastic look spread across his face.

"You know Hiccup, I've always liked Astrid. She's pretty, smart, tough and determined. Always skilled in everything she put her mind too. When she heard there might have been a possible Celtic invasion, she learned how to shoot a bow like an expert in a week. When she was five!" Hiccup didn't like where this was going "Now with me, sure I'm not the smartest guy on Berk, but I'm strong, a skilled fighter and knows how to make a split decision on the battle field. You on the other hand, can't lift a war hammer, extremely scrawny, over think every little detail and missing a foot. Sure you are one of the smartest vikings I ever met and you ride a Night fury but that's really all you got." Snotlout basically summed up everything that Hiccup hated about himself, he even went below the belt with his foot. Why was Snot even acting like this lately?

"Snotlout where are you going with this?" Hiccup asked, if he wasn't tied to a heavy bed frame he would've pounced on him. Hiccup though for a moment, since when did he get such a short temper with Snotlout?

"So you want me to help you, someone who could potentially be banned from ever seeing Astrid if they are caught right now. Leaving me squat while you get the babe" Hiccup decided now his cousin wasn't even trying to make sense. Snotlout burst out laughing before grinning "Fuck you Hiccup, " Snotlout walked around to the door. Hiccup let out a string of curse words and sat on the bed, accepting his fate.

Snotlout was about to knock on red door of the Hofferson house, revealing that the cheifs son was in their daughters room alone. But before he could, Snotlout heard the sound of a Nadders wing beat. Storm fly landed gracefully next to the house with her owner climbing off. The beautiful Astrid, her hair woven into a golden braid. Snotlout hid himself quickly, hoping she didn't see him before. Curiosity taking over of how this was gonna end. Astrid quickly entered her home, greeting her parents.

"Hey mom, hi dad is Hiccup still here?" she asked.

"Hiccup? No I don't think so why?" her mother asked. Astrid smiled and gave a small laugh before unclipping her shoulder armor.

"I told him he had to rest here because he has been overworking himself. He crashed on Toothless last night so he slept here for the night." Astrid explained. "I thought I tied him to the bed post though so he couldn't run off." Astrid wondered aloud. Her father sputtered a drink from his mouth and wiped his beard. Astrid opened up her bedroom door, revealing Hiccup sitting on her bed. Her parents, mostly her mother shocked that they hadn't seen him before.

"Oh uh hi Astrid heh heh" he laughed nervously. This situation already being awkward enough as it was. Astrid gave him a warm smile, the smile she only ever gave to him. Astrid mother gaped like a fish at the sight of him.

"B-but he wasn't there before when I checked your room! H-how did he-I" she stuttered, a hand on her husband's arm to steady herself. Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't used to being on the spot like this.

"I um," he gulped, not really sure of how to say 'I hid under the bed' in a non embarrassing way. Gods he really wanted to hit Snotlout now, he had him all revved up. Astrid gave him a look that told him to tell the truth Hiccup sighed. "Well knowing that it's is kind of dishonorable for a person to be in another's house, and being tied to the bed frame. I kind of well feared that if you saw me you wound ban me from ever seeing Astrid again so I hid..under the bed... Gods I am an idiot" Hiccup hung his red face in shame. Astrid erupted into a fit of giggles and clutched her sides, her father also cracked a smile while her mother tried hiding her laughter.

"Boy no other Viking would ever have the guts to tell a girls' parents that while tied to her bed, you're alright" her father chuckled. Hiccup gave them a weak smile.

Astrid had told her parents that she would staying over a Hiccups place, him being the Cheifs son they really couldn't refuse. Astrid and Hiccup walked through the town at sunset, heading towards the springs to ease some muscles. Just them for once, only them. The rest of their friends along with most the young adults would be at the Mead hall. For a night of drinking ale, Hiccup never knew Fishlegs to drink but he probably there to watch over the rest of them. Astrid had grown more comfortable with public affections, although she still had trouble with hold Hiccups hand even when they were alone. But today with most of everyone being gone she leaned her head against his shoulder and held his arms with her long fingers. The ring he had forged for her still wrapped around her right ring finger. Hiccup didn't mind her affection, in fact he loved it. The infamous Astrid, cuddling with his arm in public. His! The screw up and embarrassment of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. A few young children were playing in reminisce of snow on the ground, throwing snow balls, laughing and having a good time. Hiccup smiled and they continued to walk through the village and up the path to the springs.

When they got there it was already dark with the full moon to light their way. The two stripped down, bearing no shame in front of each other. Hiccup debated on taking his fake on or taking it off, but Astrid made the choice when she unstrapped the bindings. Hiccup balanced himself and wrapped a towel around his hips as did Astrid around her chest. She helped him into the water before he pulled her in by surprise. Astrid felt hot, not from the steamy water that relaxed her muscles. More from the memories of last night, after Hiccup had passed out while holding her. His hands had roamed freely over her, possessing her body with their light touch. Astrid snapped out of trance when Hiccup asked if she needed a shoulder rub. She nodded and turned her back to him. She tensed when he moved her hair out of the way. Astrid couldn't help it anymore, a slim finger of her swam down to her nether regions. She dipped a finger into herself, immediately forcing herself not to lurch forward or moan. It felt so good. The relaxing water, the thrilling sensation of her massaging her own insides and the gentle yet strong touch of Hiccups fingers on her skin. Astrid wiggled her fingers further in as Hiccup pressed harder with the massage. Since when did Astrid Hofferson become needy and aroused at the littlest touch by Hiccup? She had no clue when or how, it just happened. Astrid felt herself come closer to a release, just a little further. Hiccup worked his way down her back, giving Astrid her release as he hit a certain spot on her back. She bit back her moans and pulled out her fingers. Astrid turned around, her face flush a glaze over her eyes.

"You want one too?" she asked. Hiccup nodded and turned his back to her, revealing all the marks he had earned as her boyfriend and as a blacksmith. Astrid started on the back of his neck, the wet ends stuck to his freckled skin. She worked her way across to his shoulders, feeling the ridges of scared flesh and tense muscles. Astrid massaged deeper, loosening his muscles to relax. Apparently it was working because when she reached his lower back he stopped her. Hiccup pulled her into an embrace and lifted up on the edge.

"Hiccup, what you doing?" she asked curiously as her reached up and kissed her. His lingering touch made Astrid blush even more. Hiccup easily separated her legs, hoisting them onto his shoulders. Astrids eyes widened at his action "Hi-CUP" she yelped. He had glided his tongue up her folds unexpectedly, causing her to gasp and moan. Her hands wove into his chestnut hair, urging him to continue. Hiccup sucked and licked her womanhood, earning multiple moans from her. Hiccup nibbled on a sensitive nub sending her over the edge. Her essence flowing out of her like a stream. Hiccup lapped it up like a dog would water. Astrid panted like an animal, not quite sure what to do with herself. But she did know one thing, she had to pay Hiccup back tenfold. Regaining a little bit of strength, Astrid sat up to see the grinning face of Hiccup.

"Your turn," she motioned him to sit on the ledge. Hiccup complied and hoisted himself up by his own hands. A grin still plastered all over his face, like he just won the Thawfest games. Astrid carefully gripped his member in her hand and cupped his sacks. Gentle feather like motions encircled Hiccups erect manhood. Softly yet still tight she pumped very slowly, teasing and torturing him. The Astrid gave a long lick from base to tip, causing Hiccup to shiver with delight. Astrid nipped at the hood of skin and pulled back, revealing the pinkish head. Astrid gave it a light little kiss, leaving a trail of them downwards. Hiccup groaned at the sensation, the way she would do this made him smile every time. Astrid sucked a small part of him, on the side of his member. Slowly going up to the top before taking him in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head before she bobbed up and down, slowly gaining speed with her actions. She sucked harder, her saliva coating his hardened cock. Hiccup bucked his hips into her, his hand threading though her golden locks. He spilled himself in her, the bitter substance was swallowed by Astrid. The two panted, out of breath but they still needed more. Hiccup was on his back panting, hand over his face as he still stood tall. Astrid crawled on top of him, pinning his shoulders, crouching over him as she lowered herself onto his erect cock. The thick head slowly pushed through her folds, Astrid footing slipped. The slick rock she had been standing on with her toes had coated them and made her slip. Astrid felt the erect cock push full force into her, a single thrust that had pounded deep inside her. Astrid let out a loud and high pitched moan from the motion. He made her feel so full inside, she could feel ever twitch, every throb of his member. Astrid rock back and forth, not yet raising herself up or down but just moving. Hiccup loved the feeling of being completely inside her, how her walls pulsed around him. As Astrid rocking back and forth Hiccup met her rhythm, grinding their hips together. With a little coaxing from Hiccup, Astrid finally raised herself a bit and then fell back down to the rhythm.

"Hng!" Astrid bit her lip as Hiccup bucked into her. Sweat now mixed the spring water, coating their bodies that kept colliding together. Astrid felt herself coming, but Hiccup was a long ways from it. As Astrid came, her walls clenching around him, Hiccup flipped their positions. Astrid begged for more, always a sight to behold for Hiccup. Astrid begging him, begging to be touched more. Their lips crashed together hungry for the taste of another. Hiccup pounded harder into her, letting out strings of profanity's between breaths. They moaned into each other's mouth, melting their lips together because they couldn't stand to be apart anymore. Astrid came again, pulling Hiccup to the edge. He pulled out just in time and came on her stomach. He collapsed onto her, ignoring the sticky substance. That was now meshed against his skin. Hiccup rolled off and laid beside Astrid, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Since when did you become so..." Astrid looked for the right word to say. Her mind still focused on what they just did.

"Forward?" Hiccup suggested, Astrid nodded "When you kissed me in front of the entire village" he smiled.

* * *

**I'd say that was the best sex scene I have ever written in my life and I hope you enjoyed the fact that I uploaded this chapter the next day after the previous one. I blushed at some of the reviews you guys gave me. In my own opinion I think I could've done better with the battle scene, but if you enjoyed it I leave it at that. The next chapter is going to be about Snotlout, basically, I want to explain why he has been such a douche bag lately. Don't hate on him too much, he is going through some stuff. I will include a scene about the Freya festival, because that's when he is a tad drunk. Lets face people drunk is always fun to write. A word to you all, write an M rated HTTYD fanfiction with Hiccup and Astrid. I wanna read some too~ **

**Remember, Reviews make me happy!**

**Love, O.C Key**


	12. 12 Feeling alone, yet being loved

**Hooray, 20,000 word count! I thank all the pleasant reviews who didn't badger my work! 3**

* * *

12 Feeling alone, yet being loved

Snotlout flopped backward onto his bed in his parents' basement. He rubbed his jaw; it stung from a punch from Hiccup of all people. He should really be more careful with the people he chooses to mess around with. Snotlout didn't even know why he had done that; he should've helped Hiccup instead of threatening to break him and Astrid up. He was just so angry all the time now and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because his father was forcing him to marry a Celtic girl. A Celt of all people! Her name was Myrtha, long waved red hair with chocolate eyes. She usually wore a blue dress with a cream under dress. He was pretty sure she hated him, the way she always stood away from him. Never looking into his eyes and she never spoke to him on her own. Snotlout clenched a fist in frustration, why had Ruff made such a big deal with the romance thing? And why in hel was she with Fishlegs of all people? It made him boil inside; she had left him for the bakers son. The beautiful Astrid was with the scrawny ass Hiccup and now the Deadly Ruffnut was with the fat ass Fishlegs. Snotlout hated these feeling of hatred towards his friends. Why couldn't things go back like they used too, before the dragons. When he was the hero and none these feeling bothered him. But, if they did go back he would lose a pretty cool friend too. Snotlout found Hiccup had some interesting ideas and was one of the fastest Blacksmiths he had ever known. Lout thought back to the Festival of Freya

_Snotlout had seen Ruffnut in a beautiful dress, her hair looking like even more magnificent. He had thought she was waiting for him, to apologize and beg to be with him. In which he would gladly say yes and try and change, but instead she left to find Fishlegs. Leaving him heartbroken once again, was he ever even good enough? Snotlout had gotten drunk, drowned beyond reason in ale. The first people he had spotted were the infamous couple, Hiccup and Astrid. He had picked a fight with Hiccup, claiming who ever won Astrid rightfully belonged too. Astrid never even got a chance before Hiccup punched him in the jaw. He had moved on to picking a fight with Tuffnut, he couldn't even remember what about but they had gotten into a full out scrap. In the end Tuffnut had one and screamed something about getting over himself and guided his girlfriend away. At the end of it all Snotlout had passed out in the great hall alone at a table. But at least he wasn't the only one to do the walk of shame back home. Then he had to apologize to Tuff for his behavior, thankfully Tuff forgave him easily. Saying that brothers stick together no matter what. _

Snotlout grimaced at the memory of when he first met Myrtha. That was when he truly was a fool, never in his life had he been so stupid. She didn't want to be in this marriage either, to be tied down to some gruff viking who had just turned 18. A viking that was chalk full of stubborn, violent, unmannerly and cocky behavior. She was a daughter of a great trader who could speak in multiple languages, sew, cook, fish, hunt, read, write and fight in multiple ways. Not to mention she was gorgeous, more prettier than Astrid or Ruffnut. Dare he say, even Freya. She only agreed to marry him because their fathers were friends and could get a great deal of fortune out of the marriage. Snotlout remember exactly what had happened that day, to a tee.

_Spitelout had him dress in the finest of furs and garments. Making him look attractive and alluring. He couldn't wear his helmet, too offensive for a first meeting. Snotlout had even carefully groomed his beard so it was just a mustache goatee, his dark coffee colored hair was even groomed back and pulled into a small pony tail. The style that Hiccup usually sported now a days. The thought made Snotlout wanna punch himself in the face. His father always rubbed in the fact that the scrawny loser had gotten the best girl of the village. For a while he protested, saying Ruff was even more beautiful and skilled then Astrid. Although not to her, somehow Snotlout always had a way of fucking up every word he said around her. As he stood in the great hall waiting alone while his father was at the docks, he wondered what this girl would look like. Would she be fat or thin? Ugly or pretty? Although Snotlout knew his father would never settle on a ugly daughter in law, he wanted only the best in the family genes. He heard the large doors open and his father conversing with someone. He walked towards them, held high like a mighty warrior with many medals of victory would. Spitelout gave a small smile in approval of the approach, always act like a winner because you have too. His father gave a few rough pats on his sons back and chuckled._

_"This is my boy Snotlout, a fine warrior he is this one." His father exclaimed. The Celtic man gave him a look over before approving of the appearance. He gestured to his daughter that stood behind him, out of view from Snotlout. As he stepped aside he revealed Myrtha, Snotlout had too suppress a gasp of astonishment. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life time. Long slightly curled red hair that climbed to her waist, forest green eyes that shimmered in the candle light. Her complexion was a pale peach tone with a generous amount of freckles given. Her lips a perfect shade of redish pink and teeth as white as the snow. Her dress showed her to have a curvy and filled figure that would drive a man crazy. Myrtha, a fitting name for a beauty given by the gods. She gave Snotlout one good look then turned and stood behind her father again. Spitelout didn't seem to notice but his son did. Snotlout had taken to give her the cold shoulder, not looking at her nor speaking directly to her. The subject of the wedding came up, the date more specifically. Spitelout suggested next week, Snotlout froze._

_"Well son what do you think of that?" Spitelout chuckled._

_"Maybe we should post pone a few months" Snotlout had said, clear as day._

Lout rolled to his side, groaning at the memories. Because a terrible thing had happened to him as of late. He had fallen for the Celtic lass, even though he was pretty sure that she hated him. She had to trade her old gods for new ones and was going to have to endure some pretty nasty looks from villagers for a while. His fist clenched, feeling a spike of angry coming on. He needed to hit something, hit something really hard. Without thinking he landed a blow to the stone wall, little bits of rock crumbled under the force. Leaving his had bruised with little scraps, he ignored the pain. A low grumble rumbled his throat, he hated feeling like this, alone and unwanted.

"Strength is valued in men of the south Celtic lands" a voice called out from behind him. Snotlout sat up to see who was there. Myrtha stood there, a dark blue dress loosely clung to her. Her long red hair drift from her shoulders to her waist. She cautiously stepped forward, eyeing the sword that was by Snotlouts bed. He watched as she glanced at the sword, his wounded pride took over for a moment. Taking the sword and granite rock, he gave it a quick swipe. Making sure she was more nervous.

"Can I ask what you are doing in my chambers?" he asked coldly. Why must he always do this around her? Snotlout wished he could show her a softer side but it was too late for that. Myrtha clenched her fists nervously, her body slightly trembled.

"I-I was looking for you...I wanted to...to stroll around the village w-with you" she stuttered. Lout gave her a spiteful look, was she playing with him now? He gave the sword another swift and sharp swipe. The sound of the grinding rock and metal rattled the air.

"Be honest, that isn't what you really want to do, this whole village disgusts you doesn't it? But you have to play the part of a loving wife to be for your father. So please don't go around thinking that I am another stupid viking!" Snotlout ending in shouting, her trembling stopped. Snotlout planted the sword back into the floor and dropped the rock somewhere. Myrthas hand grabbed at her own dress, pulling it over her head. Till all that covered her was the wraps she wore over nether regions and a breast strap. She boldly climbed onto his bed, Lout still in shock that she took off her clothes in front of him. In moment's notice Lout was on his back with her over top of him, her long locks tickling his cheeks.

"You're right on only one thing, I originally accepted this marriage for my father, but then..." her eyes drifted from his eyes down to his abdomen then quickly back up. Her hands longing to touch those muscles, strong muscles of a viking. "I saw you, I was too shy but, it-you just seemed the most definitive man alive" she bit her lip. Longingly looking at his body like it was a delicious spread of food. Wanting to sample every bit of it, taking her time with him.

"I thought you...hated me" Snotlout confessed. Mythra leaned down and claimed his lips for her own, the taste of him danced on her lips.

"I believe it's a Roman custom, for when a woman is out of place. The man does to her body whatever he feels like doing" she quivered, reaching up to unclip her breast strap. Snotlout stopped her, grabbing her hands and pulling her down with him on the bed.

"That is Roman, a long time enemy of both Celtic and Viking. Neither of us are Roman, so there is no need to follow those disgraceful customs. What I want to do is something different..." Snotlout gave her a sweet kiss on her lips, Mythra gasped as she felt a wet tongue glide on her lip. Giving Snotlout access to the moist wet cavern. He pulled her closer, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin and nuzzled into her hair. "I just wanna stay like this for now"

* * *

**I made him have a softer side...it needed to be down. Although he will act like himself in public but you know, when is alone with her he shall be all romantic and stuff! So today in Forensics there is this really cute guy, emo punk what evs but THAT ASS man and dem legs. I was like O_O NEEEED I dunno maybe my forever aloneness is getting to me. I haven't decided if this is a drabble or a coherent story. Maybe both I dunno. But I'm beat and I still haven't decided the theme for the Snoggletog ones. BTW just to clarify something, when I say pitch Ideas I mean a random word that will start the story,**

**Sorry I'm really tired, I wish someone from Medicine Hat read this story, it'd be awesome**

**Fan art?**

**Love~ O.C Key **


	13. 13 A different kind of Gift

13. A different kind of gift

(side note: Mythra isn't Merida from brave. I have family in Ireland and all of them have red hair O_O no lie, Mythra is my 3rd cousin!)

Tuffnut sat upon his roof; he grumbled curses under his breath. He just angry at the world right now, Misha had left. The troll tribe had to leave Berk for the harsh winters approaching. Misha had told him she probably would never see him again, she never even put up a fight. He never felt more alone right now in his entire life. He couldn't even tell his mother, who was pestering him to tell her. A cold bitter breeze pasted by him, leaving him clinging to his knees and shivering. He didn't want to go back into his room, it just felt too stuffed up in there. He hadn't seen Misha in a week, just when he thought he found the one she had ripped out his heart. Tuff decided it would be best if he went hunting, blow off some steam and such. He gave a sharp whistle then slide down the roof, trust barf to catch him like he always did. The green dragon did exactly that, although he wasn't up for a flight nor was belch but Tuffnut just needed to get down. He stroked the horn and thanked the Hideous Zippleback then ran off into the woods. Tuff just needed to blow off some steam for awhile, go hunting, and kill some small animals, stuff that Misha hated.

Tuffnut prowled through the forest, _the world's deadliest weapon_ was on the hunt. Especially brutal since he only had his trusted knife and some rope. Tuff trudged through the freshly fallen snow that was laid deep in the forestry. His thoughts wondered back to Misha once again, he couldn't help it now. Why had she broken up with him so close to Snoggletog? SNOGGLETOG of all holidays to break up with him, she had chosen the worst one. A rabbit poked it head out of its hole, hoping for some water to soothe it dry pallet, not expecting to reveal itself for Tuffnut to find. He launched himself at the rabbit, coming out of nowhere. He pinned the hare by its neck as he landed on his knees, his grip tightened around the rabbit's neck. Its fur was too nice to bloody, a simple breaking of the neck would suffice. The spine tingling crack of broken bone filled his ears, a sick sense of thrill rushed through him. His hunter senses reviving from a long hibernation from please his ex lover. A bird was grooming itself high in the tree, nipping it's under wing. Tuffnut picked up a small rock and whipped it at its head. The bird fell to its death as the small stone connected with its skull, it well to the ground with a dull thud. Tuff hooked them together and continued his hunt to release his pent up frustrations. The bird could be plucked and eaten and the Rabbit could be skinned and its fur sold along with its meat. No one in the Thorson family cared much for rabbit meat, for some reason they all found none of them could ever cook it right to bring out the flavor. Something rare flashed before his eyes, a fully grown buck deer with large antlers. He had to kill it, the ultimate prize of his hunting streak. Also a fully grown buck was also considered a god to Mishas religion, taking this out would be like a great act of revenge. He stalked the deer through the forest, it wondered far from the village. A thought had sprouted in his head; if he didn't kill this thing soon he would have to lug it farther back to the village. As it grazed on a patch of grass Tuff had readied his rope, his moment was perfect. In a split second he had pivoted around the tree and managed latch on to an antler by using the rope. The buck swung its head violently around in attempt to escape, Tuffnut used his strength to pull deer to a nearby tree. Trapping it so it couldn't escape his capture. Tuffnut took out his trusted knife and gave a quick stab to its left thigh. It gave a loud squeal in pain and terror as Tuff pulled out the dagger, he didn't realize where he was. The place he had met Misha, worse he had tied the buck to the tree they met in. The deer gave him wide fearful dark eyes, it was unsure of what was to happen next. Tuff slide the sharp iron dagger across its throat, in a matter of moment's vast amounts of blood poured from its throat and stained the pure snow to a sinful scarlet red. He untied the rope and the body fell limp to the ground, lifeless just like how his heart felt right now. He heaved it upon his shoulders; the heavy weight bruised his spine. Tuffnut began trudging back to the village, which was a long ways away. To make it worse the dead carcass decided it would still pour blood down his shoulder and back.

"Stupid deer! This couldn't get any worse." He sighed in defeat.

"Tuffnut?" A quivering voice called out. He froze, recognizing the voice anywhere. It was Misha, had she seen him kill the deer. He turned to see in her human form, not her blue skinned, devious, heart breaking Troll form. The pale peachy fleshed, thin legged, blue eyed human version of herself. But why in Odins name was she like that? A look of dread had consumed her at the sight of all the blood and the dead deer. "You didn't kill it did you?" she could barely say it above a whisper. Tuff continued to walk through the snow, ignoring her question. He was still too angry with her and just annoyed that she would ask such a silly question. She ran towards him, small tears pearling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Why would you do this, they are great creatures and you murdered it? Why would you do that in cold blood, it's like you don't even care what you've done!" She clung to an exposed part of his vest, trying to reason herself with him. He shrugged her off.

"They aren't to viking and _**killing**_ is what I do best. Not worshiping some stupid animal that can't escape from a simple trap!" He snarled. Misha could understand why he was so angry; couldn't he see what she had done? Turning herself completely human and shivering out in the cold just to find he had killed something in cold blood.

"What do you mean _'Killing is what I do best'_ The Tuffnut I knew was a peaceful man who would hurt a fly!" She started sound like she was begging him now. Tuffnut unsheathed his knife and threw it at a bird in mid take off, pinning it to a tree. He marched forward and claimed his winnings.

"I'm a Viking, it is what I do! I'm not some hideous troll that fools other by disguising themselves as humans and _**destroy people**_!" He ended up shouted at her. Misha balled up her fists as her skin grew colder, her face began to heat up.

"You stupid idiot! I permanently changed myself to this stupid form! I left my tribe with barely anything on my back so I can stay with you! But I find you murdering an animal and I'm freezing to death!" She screamed at him. Tuff stopped; what did she just say? "This was all for not" she cried out and collapsed to her knees. He dropped the deer with a thud causing her to look up. He was still angry with her; there was no doubt about that. But what she had just sacrificed was bigger then what had hurt him. Trolls have extremely long life spans, magical powers and superior physical abilities. She had given that all up for him, just for him so they could be together. He pulled her into an embrace, stroking her dulled raven hair.

"Why would you do that if you left me Misha?" She shivered against him; the truth was an ugly one that he would hate.

"Because, usually trolls die during the turning ceremony, tt was only a slim chance I would make it so I didn't want you to worry. It was a gift for Snugglemug..." she mispronounced. Tuff couldn't help it anymore, he had to kiss her. The salty taste of her tears lingered in his mouth as he met passion with passion.

"Come on, you can stay with me"

* * *

Ruffnut was happily walking through the town at dusk; a paper package that was slightly torn was hidden behind her back. It was a present for her, she had promised Fish that she wouldn't peak but she couldn't help it. It was a book, a book on different types of dangerous creatures. A book she might actual read. That wasn't all, he had also packed a leather studded bookmark that double as a very beautiful bracelet. She stopped at a troublesome thought, what if her gift wasn't enough? It was only some stupid fur vest that she made, not much fur on it either, only enough for the trimmings and cuffs. There were mistakes everywhere on it as well, on the neck line pattern, the sleeve, the edging and the third button. What in Hels name had Fish done to her? She was worrying about some gift she gave to him, he should be grateful they were even going out! No, she should, not a lot of males in the village wanted her. She was too well, Ruff! Always picking fights, brawling everywhere with her brother, and now she was worried about some stupid gift she gave him. Not to mention _cherishing_ a book he gave her, a book! She needed to get this pent up brawling energy out of her, so where was Tuff? No he was in a terrible mood lately, when he was like that he didn't know limits. Ruffnut stepped inside her toasty warm house, still clutching the precious gift. Somehow, even through her realization it still made her feel tingly inside. She gasped at the sight before her; standing in the middle of the den was Misha. In a completely human form and being fitted for winter clothes by her mother. Ruff flashed a small smile before running up to her room to deposit her gift on her bed. Ruffnut crashed into her brother in the hallway, without even thinking she tackled him. He replied with a missed aimed kick to her leg. Ruff took the chance as he got up and launched herself again, bringing her arm his neck as her feet connected to the wall.

"What the hell Ruff?" he growled and tried to throw her off.

"I need to blow off some energy!" She hissed and kept up her grip. It was all she really needed to say, the twins knew it was never good for them to hold in too much pent up emotions. Tuff complied and continued their scrap. He finally managed to throw her off and didn't give her a chance to breathe pinning her shoulder with his foot. He gave a smug grin as if to say 'Give in yet?' She snarled at the unsaid question and landed a kick to his groin. He released and groaned while clutching the newly bruised area. Ruff chuckled and leaned back to far at the edge of the stairs; she tipped too far and tucked herself into a ball then rolled down the stair. A loud smack into the landing had on her shoulder while her but was high against the wall with her feet dangling above her. She hissed in pain before rolling forward in crouched position on her feet. Tuffnut jumped down the stairs to attack once again. Ruff barely dodged, ever since they had learned a different style of hand to hand combat they practiced on each other. The mischievous Thorson twins never battled the same again, plus they also got caught less and less. Their mother who was calmly stitching a winter dress and Viking outfit for Misha, who was currently frantic about the twins, looked up from her work. In a swift motion she opened the door with her foot and gave them a look.

"Kids outside, I don't want to bump into a wall and almost brake your fathers shield again" The two stopped. Tuff had a handful of his sister's hair and readying for a punch while Ruff had a bawled up fist hidden in her brother's shirt while preparing a swift kick. The two released each other, their father rarely mentioned their father in the house. Not since _Ivan the __**invincible**_ had passed away. A group of Romans had appeared on one viking raid that their father was taking part of. Just some native filled island. They unfairly ganged up on him then took his captive and tortured him to death, but they had granted his final wish. Return his shield to his family on berk, knowing full well that any viking would kill them all. His wife had brutally killed **every** last Roman that partook in his death then never fought again. The twins walked outside the revved up again when Ruff attacked. A master had taught both of them to fight in a unique way to vikings, it required, stealth, patience and practice. At first it was extremely hard for the twins to master but soon they had reached a good level of it. Master had called it **Martial arts**! He was from a distant land and left mysteriously as he came. Tuff aimed a punch for her face and one for her stomach at the same time. Ruff blocked her face just like he predicted and fell victim to the menacing blow to her gut. Tuff had invented that move by himself; he called it '_Fake out blow'_. Ruff had fallen to her knees but used her own move _'The sky kick'_ In one swift motion she rolled onto her back, using her leg to sweep him his feet. In a split second she had pushed herself onto her hands and delivered an upward kick to his chin, sending him flying backwards. Ruff got to her feet; anyone could see their talents in this style. Tuff was better with blunt and forceful attacks that were simple yet effective. Ruff was better at moves that gave multiple blows and required lots of flexibility. He stood up and rubbed his jaw and gave her a crooked smile, she mirrored it back to him. Tuff charged forward, fist aimed. Ruff ducked to the ground, picking up a rock. She smashed it in his face and tackled him, grabbing him by the horns and shoved his face into the ground. He let out a sigh of relaxation; sometimes the knowledge is the best way to win. Although she would never say it out loud.

"I win!" she cheered. This year, Snoggletog was going to be amazing.

* * *

Snotlout was a little nervous about taking Mythra to Snoggletog festivities, sometimes vikings, _Gobber_, couldn't handle drinking, _Gobber_,and did crazy things they never remembered, _**Gobber**_! But she had insisted and Lout just couldn't say no to his bride to be. As long as they steered clear of the Yaknog they would be okay. Besides how bad could the drinking get at a Snoggletog party get?

_Snotlout would never forget that night._

* * *

Fishlegs could help but be a giggling boy that night. So much ale had been poured down his throat by Ruff, his girlfriend. The prettiest girl he had ever seen was his for Snoggletog and possibly the rest of his life. He wondered where she had disappeared too; his blurred vision looked around the room. He spotted her with Gobber, but in his vision looked like a young attractive looking man with most of his limbs. He charged forward, taking Ruff by the waist and glared a Gobber, who was currently sober for the moment.

"What do you with my girlfriend?"

"Uh Fish?" she gaped, never had he ever been jealous. It was kind attractive. "Sorry Gobber, I think I gave him too much to drink, Fish let's go!" She pushed him towards a table. He yelled random things that didn't even make sense now. Before they could sit Fish had wrapped his arms around her waist and mumbled apologized to her ear as the cold night air hit them. She was taking him home, possibly to sleep or other things.

* * *

Hiccup covered Astrids eyes and squeezed shut his own. Why? Why in Odins name was Gobber pants less again? WHY?! It was the first thing they saw as they walked in the Mead hall with Snotlout and Mythra. The men had covered the girl's eyes before curling away from the horrendous sight.

"I saw! I saw!" Astrid shouted like the sight had caused her physical pain.

"No matter how many times I see that it always scars me for life!" Hiccup groaned.

"WHAT?" Three of them said in unison as they tried to navigate without looking at Gobber, who was dancing around like the happy drunk that he was.

"I work in the man's house; you don't think I have never seen that before?" They all took this in consideration, then pitied poor Hiccup who had probably seen _**that**_! At such a young age. Lout and Mythra had split off from the other two, sitting at a table with their friends. The band had started playing a catchy tune that Astrid knew; she pulled Hiccup to the dance floor in a feat of happiness. Hiccup hid his grimace, he was no stranger to dancing but tonight wasn't the best of nights to dance, he had been feeling phantom pains all day. But Hiccup would do anything for Astrid. She had taken him by arm then the two swung around and he twirled her till she giggled. Every time she wasn't looking he would wipe the sweat off of his brow, he would hate himself if she found out he was having difficulties doing simple tasks like this.

* * *

Toothless had sneaked into the great hall by now, stealing random platefuls of fish when no one was looking. He gave a curious look as he saw his master, trying to be stronger in front of his mate. Toothless knew his master had been in pain all day, clutching the leg at random points during the ride. The leg that Toothless blamed himself for, he just wasn't quick enough. Instead of saving his dear friend, he salvaged him from a wreck of flame. Somehow little children started decorating Toothless, the Night fury didn't object. He liked children, he wondered when his masters mate would bear any soon.

* * *

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek as he gave Astrid a goofy grin, he couldn't let on that he was in pain. Hiccup was a Viking, soon to be chief despite his name. This hyper song was long and he would have to last despite the pain. He sent Astrid twirling again, she laughed as her dress flowed around her. Suddenly, a large spike of pain just shot up Hiccups leg. He looked at it briefly, nothing was wrong with it. This one was too much for the skinny boy. He fell to the pain, clutched the limb with clenched jaws. Toothless leapt forward, so had Gobber, who had magically found pants. Astrid froze for a moment, he was fine a second ago or was he? The two had moved Hiccup, who looked ashamed as much as he was in pain. Snickering and whispers had erupted from a group of gossiping girls.

"Gee Astrid, I'd be embarrassed if I were you, having him as your boyfriend!" One of them howled out. Hiccup paled a bit, was he really that useless? Astrid snapped and clenched her fists. But the look on Hiccups face had told her violence would make it worse. Her fists stopped clenching as she calmed herself down.

"My boyfriend rides a Night Fury, an extremely skilled swordsman and is next in line to be Chief of berk, how about yours?" Astrid held her head high with a slight smirk painted on her lips. Hiccup blushed a bit at her words; she had such a high opinion of him. The girl sputtered before the group walked away. Astrid turned around and marched over to Hiccup before sitting down right next to him. She gave a swift punch to the arm; he already knew that was going to happen.

"That's for not telling me you were in pain," Hiccup rubbed his arm "and this is for the fun dance" Astrid pulled his face to her and pressed her lips against his. Astrid felt something wet lick her bottom lip, she parted her lips just a bit for Hiccup to let his tongue through. Astrid found that she like this new bold Hiccup but knew it wouldn't last long. Astrid felt an arm sneak around her back, trying to pull her closer. Astrid threw her arms around his neck and indulged into the kiss. Gobber and Toothless shared a look to each other. 'We are clearly not needed'

* * *

The door was rammed open by the couple who were currently entangled in each other to notice the sound. Hiccup kicked it closed and flicked the lock so they wouldn't be bothered. From the brief second he turned and went back to ravishing Astrid. Hands desperately torn off the others clothes, the fabric limiting their contact. Soon a heap of clothing was scattered around the floor, the two soon collapsing to the ground. Their bare bodies pressing against one another. Hiccup took to suckling on Astrids neck, her flesh tasting like gold to him. His lips left red marks where ever they landed, earning moans from Astrid as he went on. Her hand tangled in his chestnut hair as her other hand dragged its nails down his back. Leaving long trailing pink marks down his muscular backside. The two tried as much as they could to get towards the bed but they could resist each other anymore. Hiccup wanted to do a little teasing to Astrid, pay back for punching him in the arm. He slipped a hand down to her area, the scruffy tuffs of blonde hair tickling his hand until it reached the warm and ever growing wet area. He glided a finger down the folds of her woman hood, feeling the moist rows of pink flesh. He pressed a finger inside her, the flooded fleshy cavern enveloper his finger. Hiccup gave her a cocky lop sided grin as he wiggled inside her. Astrid gave him a defiant red face, biting her cheek from letting out the moans. He added two more fingers into her core, pumping harder as he wore that smug look. Astrid refused to give in to the hidden aggressive and sexual side of Hiccup. Not even a side, more like a sixth. It only ever came out when he and Astrid were alone together in a bedroom. She slipped up and a moan escaped her throat, her face turned the shade of a tomato. A chuckle taunted her as he pulled his fingers out of her. Astrid wouldn't admit it, but she missed the feel of them. Hiccup positioned himself at her entrance. No how many times the deed was done, Astrid always felt so surprised and full when Hiccup entered her. Hiccup gave her a lustful and hungry kiss and thrusted forward. They moaned into each other's mouths at the feel of each other. As Hiccup moved in and out of her, Astrid used her thighs to grind their pelvises together in rhythm.

"What's the matter,trouble keeping up Hiccup?" Astrid teased. True that Hiccup was panting like a dog on a summer's day. Her nails dug down into the flesh, of his lower back, slowly inching downwards. He nipped her ear before hovering over as he pounded harder, a taunted grin on his face.

"Getting _frisky_ there?" he winked. Astrid grunted, taking it as a challenge. Astrid used her flexibility and strength to switch their position. Astrid rode atop of him, Hiccup just recovered from the shock of it. He gave her a grin and folded his hands behind his head.

"You have no idea" she smirked. Sweat covered both of their bodies as Astrid rode against his pelvis. Hiccup had devised a devious plan that would make her scream. He gave a quick thrust from his hips. Astrid squealed out in pleasure and bit her pinkie with an erotic expression plastered on her face as she continued riding his member. Every eighth rhythmic beat he would thrust upwards. Sending Astrid into a frenzy of squeals and slight giggles. Soon her walls clenched around him, squeezing his member almost painfully. But Hiccup kept himself, not wanting to go over the edge yet. Astrid let him roll her onto her back, still riding out her orgasm. Hiccup then began pounding into her, not giving her a chance to recover. She screamed and moaned, the air in the room completely filled with sweat and moans. Hiccup groaned as she bit down on her favorite part of his shoulder. Clawing his back just to show him that he was defiantly doing it right. Hiccup couldn't help it now, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He came inside her, spilling his seed deep inside her. A tiny part of his brain hoped she wouldn't become pregnant from that. He pulled out of her as her second orgasm pursued straight after his. He collapsed beside her and lazily reached for the blanket and pulled it over them. Astrid spit shuffled it around and spit out a mouthful of fur blanket before snuggling into him.

"Happy SnoggleTog Astrid," Hiccup gave her a soft kiss.

"Happy SnoggleTog to you too Hiccup!" She giggled and pulled his face along with his torso towards her.

* * *

**Happy SnoggleTog...or Box day...it's currently one hour after Snoggletog so um eheheheh please don't hurt me, The lackful review were enough. and the means ones about my grammar...DO I LOOK LIKE A GIVE A SHIT? IT'S A FANFICTION NOT A REAL NOVEL AND THIS ALL SHIFT BABY NO CAPS LOCK!**

**Okay now that I'm done with that, I just wanted to let you know that I changed the ending, one I was tired and I wanted to get this done. Two...well there is no two. By the way... NINJA VIKINGS! I'm sorry but I just thought the twins needed more depth and awesomeness and brawling abilities. I guarantee some of you are just gonna go re-read that section. Just for me. BTW I have a new Deviant art account. Secret-Keys. SEND ME FAN ART. At least something with hiccup and a bite mark on his butt. Come on you know you want too~ do it do it do it do it!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS come one I got like 6 for that last awesome chapter I worked my butt off for. Remember I am a teenager and get, shall we say distracted and I might just take long times to update ze chapters. you wouldn't want that would you? And for those fans of you didn't know, only 6 more reviews until I can start writing that second chapter. Come on, you know you want too~**

**Message me on DA or something, let me chat with meh fans! My Tumblr is Key the Coward or AskKeytheCoward**

**Love O.C Key**


	14. 14 Death by goat

**Just wanted to give a shout out to my faithful reviewer **

**xxAO1xxSNIPER**

**For always reviewing each of my chapters. Thank you so much!**

* * *

14 Death by goat

Fishlegs was rudely awoken by his mother hollering at him to wake up. He fell to the floor, not much of a fall from the risen bed. He grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He gave a huge yawn before stumbling to take a seat on his bed, scratching his fuzzy chin. His open window showed the stars still out but with a hit of grey light in the horizon. Why was he up so early? Oh yeah his great, great uncles funeral was today. A long and thin arm wrapped around his big stomach. A blonde beauty woke from her slumber with a purr, her claws latched onto his body. Ruffnut had been staying at his house the past week until they could find suitable housing for Misha, who was currently living in Ruffnuts room. Fishlegs gazed down upon the drowsy woman. Her shirt was missing and he long hair was loose and covering her naked breasts. Now that fishlegs thought about, she was completely naked underneath his blanket.

"It's not even sun up yet, why are we waking up?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes before clinging back onto to Fishlegs. Fishlegs gave her a small smile, a subtle twinkle behind his brown eyes. Ruffnut gave a deflated sigh before flopping back down on the bed, her hair flying free to reveal her breasts. Images of what they did last night flashed before his eyes, had she always had that tattoo on her lower back? He leaned over and gave a quick kiss,

"Come on, the others will be waiting for us" he stood up in search of clothes. Ruffnut looked away, hiding her red face.

Finally everyone had assembled in the town square; the youths were at the back except for Hiccup. Poor Hiccup had to stand in the front with his father to help with the ceremony for the first hour and a half. The new widow was beside him, trying to hold back her tears; the youths placed bets on when she burst out into tears. The ceremonial drums began to play as the black sky turned to a dark grey. Hiccups had the great honor of helping the men place the deceased warrior on the pyre, and then drift a large black bear fur over top of him. Next old bones of fallen dragons were placed around it in a pattern. One large rib, regular, regular, spine. Hiccup felt wiped out just by the physical rituals of the first hour, now he would have to speak in front of the entire tribe. His father started off,

"Hairy Hooligan tribe, it is of a great loss that uh..." Stoic leaned over a bit to Hiccup

"Gorefish Longsnout" Hiccup whispered.

"Gorefish Longsnout has passed. In the last moments of his life he fought off two wild bears to save his wife. I assure the mourning, he is Valhalla by now, feasting with Thor and Odin." Stoic stepped aside for Hiccup to be heard. He gulped nervously and scanned the crowd, he saw Astrid leaning out and giving him a thumbs up.

"Gorefish Longsnout will be surely be missed, he was a great warrior, fisher, hunter and husband. His young children will hear great tales of throughout the village and know their father was a great Viking." Hiccup bit his cheek, now what. His father motioned him to continue the speech. The only thing that could come to mind was a painful memory, but it would have to do. "Yes, he will be greatly missed. Just like our other fallen loved ones their memories shall forever be immortal as long as we remember them. When we think of our fallen, we should think not with sadness. But the joyous moments they had brought to our lives." Hiccup finished letting his father finish up. Stoic had wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye at his son's speech and gestured for him to stand with the other youths. Hiccup walked down the aisle to the back row with the other youths, bowing his head to the Longsnout family in respects. They too had fallen victim to Hiccups heartfelt speech. He joined Astrid in the back with the rest of them as his father started the ceremonial horn blowing. Hiccup stared at the ground with a hard look in his eye, his fists were clenched and he bit his cheek once more. He felt the feather light touch of Astrids fingers brushing against his fist. Hiccup looked up to the worried expression of Astrid Hofferson, she has tried whispering something but had blocked out by the sound of blaring horns. She groaned and sent a glare at the horn blowers. She mouthed the words 'Hiccup you okay?' He nodded.

The service went on soon driving the youths crazy with boredom. With pent up frustration the twins had resulting in a silent kicking war between each other and Fishlegs moved to be beside Hiccup after receiving several missed blows, one had hit his crotch at some point.

"When is this going to be over?" Ruffnut hissed as her brother dealt a blow to her ankle.

"This fucking boring I wanna go ho-ome!" Snotlout whined quietly

"Don't swear!" Astrid growled, cracking her knuckles to induce the threat of a beating.

"I'll say whatever hell I want!" Snotlout growled back.

"What's going on over there?" Hiccup asked. He gave Astrid a nudge on the arm which resulted in her giving him a death glare. She cleared her throat and leaned over to his shoulder.

"The twins are fighting and Snotlout is swearing" She folded her arms over her chest. glaring at the three to her right. Hiccup leaned over to see the commotion, sure enough the twins were fighting and Snotlout was muttering curses under his breath. Hiccups brow knitted together as he glared at the three.

"Will you three please shut the hell up!" He hissed. Astrid hit his arm "What?" he snapped.

"Language!" she said a little louder then she meant too. The six quickly snapped to attention played the innocent act and a few adults turned to see what was going on. When they saw nothing and turned back to the ceremony they all sighed in relief.

"Why did we even come out here this early?" Fishlegs asked.

"He wanted to be burned at dawn" Hiccup muttered while rubbing his sore arm from Astrids punch

"He's dead! He isn't gonna know the difference!" Snotlout complained. The twins kicking war had evolved to Tuffnut complaining and them punching each other in the arm. Hiccup ignored the two deciding it would be hopeless on making them stop. Fishlegs poked Hiccups in the arm, which were now every sore from all the abuse they've been through in the past two hours. He turned to see a bag of treats that Fishlegs held. A bag of chocolate, no doubly bought from the traders that liked to pass through.

"What kind?" Hiccuped asked.

"Dark" Fish replied. Hiccup frowned a tad, Dark wasn't his favorite but his growling stomach convinced him otherwise

"You're the best!" Hiccup grabbed a handful. The two shoved the bitter sweet treats into their mouths before they were caught. Astrid poked Hiccup in the ribs

"Hiccup!" She whispered. He slowly turned to her, mouth full of chocolate with some smeared on the corner of his mouth. "What are you eating?" She leaned over so the other three couldn't hear.

"Chocolate?" It sounded more like a question. A piece of chocolate flew past them and into Ruff's mouth.

"Well that's the last of it" Fish muttered. Astrid kicked the ground a little.

"Drat I was gonna ask for some!" She hissed and turned back to the funeral. Hiccup held out his last piece to her, it was very small but he figured it would make her happy. He swallowed the mouthful he had and whispered to her.

"Hey Astrid-" Snotlout had spotted the piece and yanked it from Hiccups hand, eating it right in front of Astrid. "Snotlout!" Hiccup growled

"You son of a bitch that was mine!" Astrid hissed. Snotlout shrugged and turned his head forward. Astrid sighed and crossed her arms. Hiccup nudged her and leaned over to her ear

"Hey...there's a bench over there. We should go sit on it"

"Hiccup?"

"My father gets to sit why can't I?" Astrid shrugged and the two slowly backed away until Astrid realized there was no bench. But at this point Hiccup had grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the forge. He splayed himself onto the soft grass, motioning for Astrid to do the same. She caved in and lay on the plush grass with him in the opposite direction, her head resting on the junction between his neck and shoulder. The sun had finally begun to rise and the sky changed from a grey to a diversity of colors. Astrid sighed at the beauty of it.

"You got anymore of that chocolate?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head.

"No and I can't get the stupid taste out of my mouth!" he groan. Astrid turned her head to give him a look "I've never really like dark chocolate, but I was hungry so I ate it" Hiccup licked his teeth, hoping to rid his mouth of the bitter taste. Astrid sat up and scooted next to him. Hiccup sat up to join her.

"I think I might be able to help with that problem" Astrid leaned in and claimed his lips. Hiccup felt her asking for an entrance and gave it willingly. Astrid tasted the bitter chocolate on Hiccups tongue. Her fingers wove into the fur of his vest. Hiccup pressed himself forwards, which led to this. The two tilted back too far and ended up rolling down the hill and into the water. Astrid surfaced as quickly as she could tread water waiting for Hiccup. Hiccup had a little more difficulty with the task; the metal of the prosthetic weighed him down, which made him flounder around in the water. But soon enough he was able to make to the edge of the water, assistance from Astrid had been required. Hiccup coughed up some the sea water he had swallowed, leaving him a little out of breath. Astrid chuckled at the sight of them, soaking wet, swollen lips and red in the face. They were a sight to behold. Astrid retied her hair as Hiccup squeezed the fur vest of water.

"We should probably get back to the others" She tried holding back a giggle

"You must be joking?" Hiccup stared. She shook her head and looped her arm with his. The two walked back to the spot they previously were, behind the forge. Only to see that the other four had occupied that spot. Ruffnut burst out laughing at the sight drawing attention to them.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Tuffnut asked.

"It's a long story" Hiccup grumbled "What are you guys doing here?" he asked; the funeral didn't end for another few hours. Hiccup looked past the edge of the building, people were still gathered around.

"We decided it was too boring, no but seriously what happen to you? Did you guys have sex in the water or something?" Tuffnut grinned. Hiccups face went bright red "You did, didn't you! I can see it in your face" He howled in victory.

"We did no such thing!" Astrid screeched, her cheeks a bright pink. Fishlegs let out a laugh by the flustered girl and Snotlout just full out laughed in the couples faces.

"I tripped over my leg and I accidently dragged Astrid down and we rolled down the hill into the water?" It came out more like a question then an excuse. Tuffnut and Snotlout were still on their backs, clutching their sides from laughter.

"Come on you really expect us to believe that? We know you two are eternally horny for each other" Ruffnut giggled.

"Yeah that's what I said" Tuffnut claimed.

"No I did!" Ruffnut tackled him, the force pushing them both down the hill towards the water. Snotlout began laughing them too before Astrid pushed him down the hill after them, landing on the freshly surfaced siblings with a giant splash. The other three laughed at them as they trudged out the water, their clothes and armor weighing them down.

"I just realized something," Hiccups stopped laughing.

"What?" Astrid asked while still laughing at her friends.

"What if someone turns around and sees we aren't there." The three froze before looking at each other. They scrambled to get back to the funeral leaving behind the twins and Snotlout. The others three soon followed, looking like a train wreck but still assembled into the line up. Trying to look innocent even though 5/6 youths were soaked to the bone. Unfortunately for Hiccup now it was at the time of funeral where he would set the pyre on fire. Hiccup held his head high as he walked down the center aisle. Water dripping from from his clothes, his hair was messed with water soaked through it. Hiccup took the torch and stood at the opposite end from his father of the pyre. A brief exchange of looks told Stoic not to ask.

"The fires ashes will carry the body to Valhalla and his spirit will watch over the Longsnout clan for all of eternity" Father and son recited in harmony as the base of the pyre was lit. They stepped away gave their blessings to the deceased and stood by each other until only the ashes remained.

"Should I even ask what happened?" Stoic raised an eyebrow. Hiccup shook his head.

"What can I say? We got really bored," Hiccup grinned as his father ruffled his son's hair.

"Ahh it reminds me of when me and your mother snuck off from a funeral the first time" Hiccup smiled at his father's memory "We did it in the barn"

* * *

**I didn't really quite know how to end this one and for truth be told, I got this idea from another fanfiction in the HTTYD. It just seemed so fun to do! I'm really sorry for taking so long with this one, I just kinda got lazy because I have no idea but I'm gonna blame the lack of reviews! RAAAAWWWW I love seeing my inbox when I wake to like...50 messages with favorites and reviews. I save all the review just for some inspiration but I trash all the people are giving "Constructive tips" you're not helping, you are being a PAIN. Also I'm currently writing two Danny Phantom fan fiction, on of them is a three part and the other is a one shot wish me luck on that. and still waiting on that fan art :D I'm joking with the fan art really but it would be cool to see my readers artistic talents being used to show how appreciative they are of a story. I've done lots of fan arts on my old DA account. and I have to ask you guys some thing, is this spelt wrong or something "Snuck" it always says it's misspelt but I don't think it is but I'm making sure.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love O.C Key!**

**Again I'm really sorry that this is late!**


	15. 15 Gathering of Girls

15 A gathering of girls

Astrid stretched her arms in front of her, it had been awhile since she had a girls day with Ruffnut. The fact she had invited Myrtha and Misha had made it even better, more girls was always fun. The truth was Astrid didn't have that many friends on the island. Sure she was popular with people but only because she was a good warrior. Ruffnut was her only girl friend on Berk, in this retrospect it was kind of depressing. Astrid cracked her back and waited in town square for the other three girls. She didn't sleep right last night, there was a kink in her back she just couldn't stretch out. She spotted Hiccup and Toothless approaching her, the dragon a little more excited for some reason.

"Hmmmrrrhhh" he warbled, as if trying to tell her something. Astrid grew even more confused as he began to nudge her with his head. Hiccup pushed the dragon off, hoping he didn't give anything away.

"Hiccup what's with your dragon he is kinda going," the onyx dragon began prancing around the two with a gummy smiled plastered all over his face. "Crazy" the word fit perfectly. Hiccup blushed a little bit as Toothless pushed him forward towards Astrid.

"Hey Astrid, do you um wanna go to the cove for awhile?" He asked, still nervous for some reason.

"Unfortunately I can't it's girls day, so I'm-" Astrid was interrupted by two arms wrapping themselves around Astrid then hands clamping down on her breasts. Astrid squeaked when the two hands began shaking the mounds of flesh up and down in front of Hiccup. Ruffnut giggled behind her as Hiccup was wide eyed.

"Sorry Hickey, we get Astrid today and tonight but you can have her back tomorrow afternoon!" She snickered as Astrid wiggled out of her grip and covered her chest with her arms. Her face a flush red and her heart hammered in her chest. "Hurry up and say goodbye to your Husband" she teased and ran off to join the others. Astrid realized she was slumped over and still holding her chest and straightened herself up.

"Sorry about that, but I'll see you tomorrow. B-bye" Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran towards them with her pack. Hiccup stood there wide eye as Toothless gave him a look like he was hopeless.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup twitched.

'You're an idiot'

Astrid, Mythra, Ruffnut and Misha were all on their way to the forest. The overnight packs were slung over their shoulders and awaiting to be emptied. They ventured deep into the forest searching for the spot Key would be waiting at. When they spotted her she was perched on a rock wearing only her fur viking boots and a small thin deer skin dress. Her crystal wood necklace still hung around her neck, baby nadders tooth still there as well. What island did she say she was from again? Grosh? No, it was Gransh! She waved them over, still looking completely comfortable in the chilled air. Her sky runner curled at her feet, less liking the bitter cold on it's scales. A warble escaped it reptilian lips as she hopped off the rock and approached them.

'Go on back' she spoke in a tongue that Astrid didn't understand. The creepy thing is that the dragon responded to her saying something in the same tongue before lumbering off somewhere. Key turned to them a small smile on her lips. Astrid noted the lack of overnight pack and gave her a confused look.

"We're staying at my place, it's not in the village so we won't be disturbed." She motioned them to follow her. The four followed Key as she wound her way around through the bushes the stopped at the darkened part of the forest. She turned her head slightly, he hair covering her face so her expression was hidden. "My house is past this dark patch, you all must promised to follow my lead and move swiftly through this place. If you don't...you will be in great danger" she warned them. The other four nodded and quietly stepped into the shadowed trees. Right off Key had started running in a manner that looked like she was dodging something. The other three had gone off after her in the same matter, Astrid wasted no time going after them and soon realized why they ran in that manner. It was like shadows were swiping at her, whispers swirled around in the wind. Telling her ears either truths or lies she couldn't tell which. There was a small opening filled with a golden light the other were jumping through, Astrid was almost there, almost safe from this confusion. Until she heard a voice call to her, someone she knew. Hiccup. Astrid stopped dead in her tracks, only a yard or so away from the golden light. She saw him, he looked extremely pale and his bangs were over his eyes.

"Astrid.." he called out to her, he looked like he was hurt "Please Astrid" he begged. Without her knowledge she began walking forward to him. He was leaned up against a tree, something dark dripping from is head down his face, the closer she came the worse he looked.

"Hiccup are you alright? How did you get here?" She asked him. Hiccup had fallen to the ground, clutching an arm while his head was bent downwards.

"Astrid I was worried..." it definitely sounded like him "Please" he begged again. Astrid knelt down to him, trying to comfort him.

"Hiccup where does it hurt?" she asked.

"Astrid..."

"Yes?"

"Astrrriddd" he hissed.

"H-hiccup?" Her voice quivered. A dark fire like shadow burst out from a Hiccup skin, growing as tall as the trees. Violet horn pointed out of its skull as scarlet eyes froze her in place with a malicious glint. She couldn't even scream let alone more, she could only widen her eyes in terror. A hand yanked Astrid back as a demonic hand had lowered to grab her. She saw an arm holding a spear pointed to that...that thing. Hissed in different tongue came from behind her, warnings to stay away from the young viking girl. The demonic being roared and charged towards them, bits of the Hiccup skin still dangling off him. Astrid felt herself being hoisted up and her feet clumsily running through the branches until they reached the light. Astrid fell back as Key had pinned her to the ground, a worried expression was worn on her face.

"Astrid why did you stop?" she asked and released her. Astrid pulled herself together enough to sit and hug her knees.

"I-I heard Hiccup and then I saw him..." she tried to explain "He looked like he was hurt...What if he is still in there?" Astrid lurched forward but was held back by Ruffnut.

"He is alright, he is with my brother and Snotlout...okay not that fine but he isn't in there" Ruffnut pointed to the dark trees. Mythra shivered at the sight of them, her eye went into a downcast. She still clutched her arms in a comfort.

"What was that anyway, I heard things, whispers and things trying to attack then hissing death threats." The Celts grip on herself tightened until her knuckles were white.

"I saw my mother but that isn't possible, she is dead" Misha gazed at the shadows that once had consumed her. "What was in there?" she asked Key. The Celt nodded in agreement with the question, finally looking up from the ground. Key sighed and helped Astrid up from the ground. The four girls awaited an answer for the horror they had witnessed. She rubbed her shoulder.

"It's a long story that I will tell around the fire but for now come with me, I promise nothing else but my dragon is dangerous here" She straightened herself up and motion them to follow once again. She pointed to a large smooth rock and waited. Ruffnut smiled and walked forward.

"I know what you're getting at" She prepared to head but the rock but there was a loss of contact and she fell through the stone like it was air. Key sighed and gestured them to go through the flat stone. Misha cautiously touched the stone before going through the hidden portal, Mythra boldly jumped through it. Key offered Astrid a hand, who was having trouble believing what she had seen. They had just jumped through a rock, a rock! Key pulled her through, half emerging the blue glow of the portal. Astrid felt a cool and tingling sensation for a brief moment as she was led through the portal. She opened her eyes to see the second most breath taking view she had ever seen. The view of Berk on top of Toothless still held first in her heart but this was pretty close. It was supposed to be winter yet it was warm and sunny here. Lush green was under their feet as Trees with chocolate cover bark and emerald green leaves lined beside a sapphire river. Assortments of colored flowers were in patches and scattered around the grass area. A wooden boat large enough to seat all of them was floating on the river, tied to a stump that had mushrooms and moss still growing on it. Key seated herself in the boat and the others followed. The line was cast off and the boat lurched to life and sped through the waters. Key held a paddle and steered them through the rushing waters, bumps sending the girls off their seats for a moment or two. Key held a confident face as she made sharp turns and the cast off waters splashed her. Astrid remembered years ago when she never wore a look like that, it was always sad or alone, why had she changed so much? What had happened? She asked herself these question and pondered them for a moment until they had hit another bump and lurched forward off her own seat. Ruffnut squealed in excitement as the other two had firmly grabbed the edge off their seats when they saw what was next. Rapids, rapids with a sudden angle drop. Mythra muttered several prayers in celtic as Misha prayed to her gods that she would live.

"Oh Thor let me live" Astrid gasped as she saw a water fall next to the sudden drop. Ruffnut threw her hands up and chanted for Key to go faster. The two behind her stared at each other.

"Is she crazed?" Mythra asked.

"That is up for debate" Astrid interjected as she tried seating herself again. The boat violently pivoted on it's side to avoid the water fall. The small vessel then had it front end drop down into thrashing rapids. Sharp rocks littered around the water that could easily kill them with enough force. Key maneuvered through the rapids and around the rocks, giving them a scare from time to time by leaning the boat that was usually followed by a quick "Sorry" or "My bad" Finally the boat fell off a small version of a water fall and made a huge shimmering splash. Misha and Mythra had been locked jawed and clenching the bench, eyes wide in disbelief that they were alive. Soon the shock wore off as the scenery was even more breath taking the previous one they had viewed. The water falls had created a large body of water next to a field with tall grass. Flowers poked out of its edges and there were logs surrounding a small ring of rock with burnt sticks in the middle. A little shed was close to the campfire area that held fishing and hunting equipment locked away inside. A large tree, Astrid didn't know if it was an oak or a maple but in its clutches held a house. A large deck surround the double story house, its light beige painted wood walls were sheltered by an over cast roof and the trees leaves. Dark wood over the shutters and a carving of a sky running as its front piece. Two ropes holding planks of wood between them. The Sky runner that Key had named Magnus was lazily draped over a perch, watching them with one open vibrant green eye. It warbled unhappily and turned its head away from them. Key grumbled something and began climbing the flexible ladder, the other four soon following after.

"Cool huh, I came up with the idea after a storm when my ladder broke. So I thought hey! Flexible ladder, it's even more efficient to travel with." Key explained her creation "Anyway welcome to my humble abode, me and Magnus here built it, some help from Blackscree at the end of everything." She smiled. The dragon climbed through its window and grumbled at the sight of the foreign visitors. Key crossed her arms and glared at the dragon.

"What do you mean at the end?" Mythra asked.

"And that...thing in the dark forest, what was that?" Astrid reminded her of the promise that she would tell them. Key waved a finger in the air, a mischievous smile stretched her upon her lips. She remained silent as the girls followed her through the enormous house, fit to accommodate a dragon to wonder through it. The kitchen was odd, it had the counters stretched into a half square with cupboards over top it. The usual large pot that would sit on a counter to wash dishes was built into it. Her oven close to them, made out of stone. A counter spot was in the middle of it, like an island. Next there was a room with a large table and chairs surrounding it, a couple of shelves off to the side of a wall, they wondered through that too as Key explained that it was a dining room. They ate meals there. Next was a room with a large tree log with a quarter out of it in a ninety degree angle with a bear skin draped over it. A duplicate sat directly across from it a two smaller versions sat beside them with a cut stump in the middle. Key explained that this was the den, you entertain company here. They travel up stairs toward three rooms. Two personalized rooms and one plain one. All of them were bedrooms, the first they could guess was Keys. Papers and writings scattered everywhere with a messy bed and clothes in a pile. Key went red in the face and quickly closed the door. The second room looked to be as if it had never been used. A styled quilt had been thrown over the bed, shelves filled with books, awaiting to be read. Key closed that door too, a tad annoyed look on her face. She showed them the last room, the bed had a plain blanket and the the shelves were bare. Key told them it was a spare bedroom, in case if company needed to stay overnight.

"Come on, we have to get started. Magnus is very good at this sort of thing So you'll love it!" She exclaimed. "Just the right type of calming tactics"

"Key your house is so unusual, how did you come up with this sort of thing?" Misha asked.

"I just thought, a house could be more useful and have plenty more options. I dunno I guess I wanted to be different" Key blushed.

"Hiccup would love this house, he would probably say something Hiccupy like "This house is more efficient blah blah blah" Ruffnut mimicked Astrid boyfriend. She laughed, it was true, he probably would love this house. He and Key would make a perfect pair, instead of rage filled jealousy that filled her last time, Astrid felt despair. They really would make the perfect couple, they were both smart and filled with ideas.

"Yeah well we all know that a house wouldn't replace the great Astrid Hofferson. When we were little Hiccup would never shut up about you. It was always 'I hope Astrid is safe, this attack is really bad' meanwhile there would be me hiding as far away from the door under a hay stack. Whenever you would walk by, he would just stop and go all goggley eyed over you." Key laughed.

"Yeah that dumb expression he always wore with giant grin and sappy eyes" Ruffnut mimicked the face, complete with the little lip quiver of hope "It's kinda why me and Tuff pulled so many pranks on him, just to see him change from that look so fast, the face in between was always priceless" Ruffnut mimicked that too.

"What?" Astrid asked, confused with the topic at hand. Key stopped, half laugh.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Key straightened herself again. Ruffnut did the same, a gleam in her navy eyes.

"You didn't know that Hiccup had been in love with you for like ...ever!" Ruffnut smirked.

"Actually it was the first time he ever saw her"Key corrected. Astrid looked over her childhood and preteen years, the gangling chestnut haired boy that used to be called Hiccup the useless. It's true everytime he had noticed her he had always stopped and stared but Astrid usually never thought anything of it. Hiccup had been in love with her the whole time?

"So when did you fall for him" This conversation had suddenly taken place in the den. with everyone seated. "Was it love at first sight?" Misha asked, holding her knees to contain her excitement. Astrid shook her head

"No definitely not. I mean it's not like I didn't like Hiccup or anything it's just..." Astrid looked to the roof, hoping an answer would fall on her. "Well he was never a use to the village, always dropping things, accidently burning things, being clumsy and awkward. But I never did agree with the way the village treated him"

"Guilty and we feel terrible" Ruffnut raised a hand.

"But I guess I had some respect for him when started working at the forge, he is definitely a great blacksmith now but when he started off he was a natural at it. Heh sometimes I would have him sharpen my ax just to watch him work..." The others looked at each other when Astrid gazed at her lap 'Definitely liked him before Toothless' they all thought "But I knew he was out casted by his clan even his own father,I didn't know hoe to approach him and talk and I still kinda saw him as useless. In training I guess I got kinda jealous that he suddenly became useful at something else and that everybody got to see it, not just a handful of people. Then he showed me that we could make peace with dragons and that flight...he showed me he was...okay I'm stopping here" Astrid looked away embarrassed.

"Oh come on! We were at the good part!" Mythra complained, giving her the pouty face she could muster.

"Don't worry I know the rest," Ruffnut stood up, placing a foot on the stump "Astrids breath was taken away by the beautiful view she had seen, Berk, from the air. She was so flustered that she and Hiccup had a hot make out session on the back of Toothless. Then they had loud, hot action, kinky sex in Toothless cove while they dragon watched!" Ruffnut held herself from laughing like a gull.

"Lies! No such thing happened, that is completely untrue!" Astrid jumped up and pointed a finger at Ruffnut who had finally burst into laughter before a cunning smirk appeared on her. She slipped past the logs and rested an arm on Astrids shoulder.

"Really now? Nothing happened in Toothless cove? Nothing romantic of the sort?" The smugness of the question practically dripped off the words. Astrid sighed and looked at her

"You're gonna make me tell the whole thing aren't you?" the blonde asked the twin. Ruff nodded and sat back down. Astrid heaved a huge sigh before sitting back down. "After our contest to see who would get to kill the monstrous nightmare I followed him so I could give him a piece of my mind, he had to have been cheating somehow. Then I ran to tell his father about Toothless, they kidnapped me and Toothless made me apologize by scaring me half to death and then Hiccup showed me the view of berk. I admit, I kinda...cuddled with him during the flight. Then Toothless went to the nest and we then we landed back at the cove. I promised that I would keep his secret until he figured something out and I punched him in the arm for kidnapping me. T-then I gave a quick kiss on the cheek for everything else" Astrid admitted. Audible whoops cheered on Astrids dirty little secret, she blushed to a scarlet shade.

"I'm kinda interested on what Snotlout said about a bite mark on Hiccups-" Mythra purred.

"I'm kinda interested on why you agreed to marry Lout?" Astrid climbed out of the hot spot. Pushing Mythra into the spotlight. The redhead began sweating bolts as all eyes were now upon her now.

"Well, when I first saw him he dressed in valiant furs and armor. He looked so... marvelous and prestige. Like the valiant warriors of my village in the lands of ire. He is just my type" She twirled a finger through her hair "Big, brawny, confident and excellent in physique. Especially black hair and blue eyes, in my folk lore they say that, Black hair and blue eyes is a sign that they will have a great life." Mythra sighed.

"Sure if you say it that way, but some men just aren't meant to reproduce" Ruffnut snickered. Mythra shot the twin a look who held up her hands in defense. Her glare soon turned to her newly made best friend, Misha.

"Well um when I first met Tuffnut in the- um the trees. He was playing and when I saw I just thought, wow...he is just perfect." Misha squirmed a tad. Her sort story leaving more to be desired. A flutter of nervousness flitted through her chest as she felt the stares of everyone. Ruffnut stood up, hand on her chest with a proud look in her eye.

"I'm the one who managed to get me and Fish together, it was a glorious event" she stated. Pride oozing out of her by the pounds. Mythra leaned close to Misha

"Fish?" she whispered. Wondering who she was talking about.

"Fishlegs Ingerman, the book keeper of the Book of dragons. Hiccups best friend, big husky blonde fellow who is also brainy" Misha explained. Mythra gave a quick glance to Ruffnut and before she could say anything Ruffnut began again.

"I awaited him in the town square in a beautiful dress I had hand made myself. Every stitch was perfect as me! But when I saw he wasn't at the festival I marched over to his house in womanly pride! I demanded he came outside to see me. When he opened the door, he was stunned by my beauty, me the girl more beautiful the Freya herself! Too shocked to comprehend that I had left Snotlout for him, I pushed him to the wall and kissed him like a mad woman till he came to his senses. Then he took charge and whisked me up in his arms like a groom would a bride and kissed me senseless. We had gone and enjoyed the festival, he even defended my honor from the brutish version of Snotlout when he was drunk! That is a love story ladies!" Some of the elements to Ruffnuts tale didn't exactly seem all that true. Outside a roar of thunder boomed through the sky, rain would soon fall. Key stood up,

"Quick I forgot to gather some things, we need to hurry before the rain sets in." She ran outside, Magnus slithered out through his hole, accompanying his master. The other soon followed, climbing down the ladder and waiting instructions. "Okay Misha go gather for mushroom, zagga berries and get some fresh peaches from the tree in the back yard. Mythra Gather avocados and some water, Ruffnut get the fish that Magnus fishes out and Astrid. Come with me!" She ordered then turned to a door that lead to a dungeon. When Astrid peered inside Key had already lit a torch

"Where did you get that?" she asked. Key merely smiled and went ahead down the stairs. Astrid following after only to have several things shoved in her arms when she reached the bottom stair. Astrid gasped at the size of the dungeon, it was huge and had tall shelves.

"Take these hold on I need one more thing for you to carry" She scurried off, Astrid following behind. She stopped and inspected the very top shelf until she found what she was looking for. She jumped for it, extremely high. Like she was hovering for a moment, Key picked out a few jar before landing back down.

"H-how did you-" Key placed a small box of powder on top of the stacks of jars in her arms. Key carried two large jars herself and walked up the stairs. Astrid noticed the torch was gone as well when they left the cellar. "Wheres the torch?" She asked then the cellar doors swung shut by themselves. The two had seen Ruffnut throw a small sack of Fish up on deck then climbed up the ladder. Misha and Mythra helping her up and waiting for the other two.

"Magnus," called out. The scarlet scaled Sky runner swooped down to their aid. The two girls carefully climbed onto his back. The dragon carefully leveled itself up to the deck and let the girls climb off. "Good boy Magnus" Key smiled and headed inside with the rest of them. She set the jar on the counter as Misha stared at them in wonder.

"What is this containing substance?" She poked a jar, eyes wide in fascination.

"It's called glass, Hiccup taught me how to make it, to just heat sand really hot and it turns into a hard clear substance. But careful, you wouldn't want to break it would you?" she teased. A small frown stained Astrids lips for a moment before Ruffnut nudged her to help with the fish. Putting them in the oven to roast.

"Your green eyes are showing" Ruff teased. Astrid huffed in defiance "Look Hiccup wouldn't be interested her, me, Misha or Mythra. Only you that's why-"

"Hey Ruffles get over here, you too Asty" Key called them over with teasing names.

"Oh heck no you did not just call me Ruffles?! Only Tuff or my Dad can call me that and Tuff gets beaten for it." Ruffnut stood up and hoped over the counter. Astrid closed the oven as the last of the fish were put in and chased after her.

The girls had settled around in the den, blanket furs surrounding their shoulders as Magnus lumbered in from the kitchen. They were all laughing at a joke Misha had told when key stood up and told them it was time to eat. The fish were roasted thoroughly and bread was freshly baked and waiting. Bowls of fruit were set out with plate of dried peaches. A thought crossed all of their minds "Who made this?" No one had gotten up and made any of this while they were talking. Magnus balances plates on his head while carrying mugs on his back towards the table. Key grabbed the plates and forks and rushed to the table, getting it ready. The girls brought the food over, everyone gathered their food they wanted to eat. They seated and began their dinner conversation which started with

"So who made this?" Misha asked. A loud bark like sound came from behind them, Magnus gave them all a look. "Surely the dragon couldn't have..." Misha stared at the food. Key laughed

"No I did, before you all came here the bread was in a special small oven and the fruit was in pantry already in bowls. Magnus just set them all out, a dragon that can cook. What a riot!" She giggled. They joined in, a silly thought the dragon could cook. Dinner tasted wonderful, the girls chatted about random things, boys, seasons, weapon lessons, boys, dragon training, expectations, boys, clothing, recipes, boys, marriage, boys, relationships and boys. Somehow most of the conversation went to Hiccup, like they were trying hard not to hint something but were failing miserably.

"Hey Astrid is that the engagement ring?" asked Ruffnut, realizing what she said she tried to change the subject but it was too late.

"Engagement ring? *giggle* No way silly, this was a present before he went on that long journey some months ago. Engagement ring please, Hiccup hasn't asked my hand in marriage" Astrid laughed, the others however were wide eyed and exchanged brief glances to each other. Then Astrid snorted in her fit of laughter, gasping she clamped her hands over her mouth and nose while turned bright red. The other laughed, coxing her to laugh again. Key leaned over to Ruffnut from the head of the table, pulling her braid to get her attention.

"Where was Astrid when you picked her up this morning?" Key whispered. Ruffnut thought for a moment, trying to remember the morning. Got up, ate food, packed with Misha, brawled with Tuffnut over her and Misha leaving, found Mythra and then found Astrid with Hiccup...

"She was in the town square with Hiccup!" She whispered back. Key tightened her grip and glared at her. "What?" Ruffnut asked. Key released her and rejoined the conversation at the table. As the girls finished up Magnus licked the plates clean, eating the scraps and bones with happy warbles. The girls picked up the dishes and threw them into the pot, Key grabbed a bowl of green goop. Mythra had her hair pulled back into a pony tail would be the first victim of this "spa" treatment. When she turned around Key had hand full the cleaning goop and smacked it in her face then rubbed it around. The celtic girl began to chase her around the house. Misha was next, smearing it all over her face then ran to avoid the wrath of Celt. Misha joined in on the chase, neither of them bothering to wipe off the substance. Key almost ran straight into Ruffnut, who in a split second had the same attack as the other two. She paused for a moment before roaring a battle cry and charging after her. Astrid was cleaning the dishes when Key snuck up on her, smothering her face in the green treatment. But before she could run, Astrid grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The other three blocked the exit

"Ehehe heh heh, so you caught me. It was just a facial scrub, may have been an unconventional way of applying it to another but still.." Mythra was the first to dip a finger in to the green facial scrub. She applied it in a curvy design on Key's upper lip. A Mustache! She giggled and let Misha have a turn, the young girl drew three lines on each side of her face to make whiskers. In Ruffnuts turn she took a great big handful and smacked it right in her face, smearing and rubbing it to cover her whole face. Astrid released her and giggled. A knock on the door interrupted their fun little game, Key rushed to answer the door before anyone could stop her. She opened the door, to reveal Blackscree. She stopped cold as he stared at her face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blackscree had this angry tone in his voice. "Can I crash here for the night, I got into a fight with Spitelout about rejecting the marriage proposal and I need somewhere to sleep. I'll be out of your hair by morning" Key nodded and let him in. Wiping off the cleanser and throwing the remains outside. She closed the door behind her and noticed he had stopped by the stairs, he had seen Mythra. He nodded for her to follow him up the stairs. The four waited for her to comeback down, overhearing bits of a fight that got too loud. Ruffnut held back Magnus a few times from interrupting them.

"You brought her here?! Why in Odins name would you do something so stupid?" Key stuttered for an answer but was unable to form a word "My uncle is still trying to marry me and her together! You knew this so why did you bring her here?" Blackscree shouted. He turned on his heel and headed for the spare bedroom.

"You come over unexpected and you use the spare bedroom? Use your own for Freyas sake!" Key growled.

"NO!" He howled back at her defiantly and slammed the door to the guest bedroom. Key let out a banshee screech before storming downstairs. The girls said nothing about it.

In the end they never got to hear key's story. No one really wanted to pester her after that fight so they left it alone. Astrid was walking past the forge when going home, she caught sight of a certain Dragon rider working the flames. Astrid rested her elbows on the counter, head in hand as she watched him working. Always quite the arousing sight.

* * *

**Sorry it took long for me to update and for the ending. it wasn't the way I wanted it to end but I could get around the writers block for that bridge to the scene. I gave it a quick glance over so there is most likely mistakes but I have a headache and frankly never really care so it's futile giving me reviews like that. This is a present to all of you who have the back to school blues...bleh! And exams, giving you a heads up that I am going to try and study for them, my first one is next week so don't expect any chapter updates in the next 2-3 weeks. But don't fret, a new episode of Riders of berk comes out on the 23. By the way, with Key. Her story is for another time but as you already know, in this story berk has a few supernatural things going on. The epic tale of Key will be told for another time, and written too. But for now I must bid you far well. Studying tips are a great help though, its Science Social, Forensics and Choir. Wish me luck...REVIEW...FAN ART I had to get that out anyways again wish me luck...Odin knows I need it**

**Love O.C Key **


	16. 16 Swallow

**Please read the message below this chapter, it is important**

* * *

16 Swallow.

This was inspired by Cheesefritters's on DA her pictures were quite.. riveting

Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless were sprawled out in the fields of dragon nip. Toothless was enjoying himself as he rolled around in the fields. Hiccup had an arm around Astrids waist as they watched the clouds roll by. It was quite relaxing and normal. Until a strange habit of Toothless decided to strike. This had happened a couple times before so Hiccup was used to it, still surprised but more calm unlike Astrid who freaked out. You see the strange habit Toothless had was...swallowing things. He would spit them back out in a few hours, longest was a whole day that Hiccup had enjoyed so much! Toothless rolled to his feet and lumbered over to the sky gazing couple. He gave Hiccup a giant lick on the head, effectively covering his hair in dragon saliva.

"Oh no..." Hiccup groaned as Astrid giggled beside him, not knowing what was to come next.

"Gross" as the stench reached to her nose. Her face contorted to a scrunchy, grossed out expression. It quickly turned to surprise as toothless engulfed Hiccups head with mouth slowly consuming him. Hiccup thrashed around, losing a boot in the process. The onyx dragon soon swallowed him whole, licking his lips. Astrid could scream, but she was too mortified. Toothless then began swallowing her, Astrid was a little more violet as she fought back against the dragon. Continuously pounding on it eyes and clawing at its snout. She lost her spiked armor skirt in the process of being swallowed. She slithered down to the dragon's stomach and met the irritated Hiccup. Astrid gave a long screech as from the slime covering her body. Shrieking was the only thing she could to keep herself from falling apart right now so Hiccup just waited until she was finished.

"You done?" he asked. She was technically sitting on his groin, covered in slime. This was going to be a long day.

" .HAPPENED?" Astrid shrieked again. Still trying to comprehend that she was eaten by a dragon. She began panicking and pushed frantically on the moist slime covered walls of Toothless's belly. They soon began closing in tighter on the two making them squished together and slime covered them even more.

"Don't do that and we've been swallowed by Toothless, happy?" Hiccup adjusted himself to be more comfortable.

"WHY IN VALHALLA WOULD YOU THINK THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY" Astrid screeched. Hiccup shrugged, his hair was thickly coated in fluids of his dragon's stomach. Astrid had no armor on, her boots were missing and feel the sticky liquid under her shirt. She squirmed around, trying to push the walls back but they tightened again. Hiccup arranged his legs so that she leaned against his legs while her knees were on his chest. Astrid's eyes were everywhere, her breath pace quickened. Hiccup paced his hands on her shoulders, a firm squeeze as he stared into her eyes.

"Calm down, its okay this has happened to me before. He will spit us out in a few hours, he always does" Hiccup leaned back again against the pink lining. A new wave of slimy fluid coating covered the two. Astrid screamed again and wiped the goop off her face.

"I'm going to kill your dragon!" Astrid proclaimed. She desperately tried to widen the opening above her. Something else came through the opening, a fish. Its tail slapped her in the face before dropping onto Hiccups chest. He moved the fish so it went under him, moving to the second stomach. Astrid dropped her arms and slumped against her knees in defeat. She gave Hiccup puppy eyes through her the gap between her legs.

"What?" he looked confused as Astrid moved her legs so they were on either side of Hiccup. Her arms wrapped around Hiccups neck. "Astrid?" he asked the now scarlet faced viking girl. She pressed her lips to his, soon begging for an entrance. Hiccup granted it, taking in Astrid tongue and the odd sour and salty taste of the fluids, the kiss lasted for a few moments before Astrid pulled away, spitting out the taste, as did Hiccup.

"Why did you let me do that?" She complained as she wiped with sticky substances from her mouth. Hiccup didn't give her an answer, just avoid eye contact. "Hiccup, usually you say something sarcastic by this point. What's up" Hiccup pressed his lips to hers once more, taking her by surprise. He feverishly kissed her, needing more contact with her. Astrid met his fire, ignoring the slimy ooze that coated their lips. Hands roamed around each other when suddenly the stomach lurched. The opening above them opened wide and the pink lining pushed the two out. Toothless gagged a little when Hiccups fake foot caught on his uvula but stepped back and glared at the two. Like he knew what was to come if they stayed in there. Astrid and Hiccup pulled away from each other, looking around to find they were at the cove.

"We should probably wash up" Astrid suggested. As the vikings adolescents washed away the dragon saliva. Hiccup kept glancing at Astrid as she untied her hair and washed it desperately.

"Hey Astrid,"

"Yeah?" he replied. He bit his lip.

"Uh, never mind"

* * *

**Okay I'm giving this to you as a present because I am supposed to be studying and reading this stupid book for a book report. I can't read the stupid book it is literally too boring for me. Just not my type of read. If you have ever read Under the bridge, the murder of Reena Virk. PLEASE GIVE ME A SUMMARY I read up to page 83 and then realized I had no fucking clue what the hell was happening in the book, my eye followed the lines but I didn't really read it. PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU AND THIS IS ALL SHIFT. Okay anyway besides my melt down there, this type of genre is called Vore, if you like then go to DA and look some up, there is plenty of Hiccup being eaten alive but usually survives. If you don't...well then I just scared you for life. Summary please or the next seven chapter will be all VORE I swear to Frey!**

**Wish me luck on my exams**

**Love O.C Key**

**REVIEW**


	17. 17 This might be a slight problem

17. This is a slight problem, but maybe not

Hiccup sat at the cliff edge, alone, no dragon or others accompanying him today. He just felt like staring at the sea, hoping to solve his problem. The one that was clutched in his palm. The small box that was causing him so much grief for the past week. In it was a small silver and gold band. Two swirling metal was hard to create, especially in a ring. No doubt she would like it, it's unique like her. Hiccup growled and headed back for the village. The stress of this was getting to him. How do you purpose to a girl like Astrid Hofferson? He frantically scratched his head, messing with his already aloof hair style. Hiccup had the perfect moment a week ago until Toothless decided to swallow them both! He didn't remember it snowing when he entered the forest, the white fluff just came from nowhere. He looked around and stopped upon realizing something important. He had no clue where he was. His eyes grew frantic as began running the direction he thought he came from. Why was he the most unlucky Viking on Berk? A glimpse of a woman in the forest let a surge of hope run through his. He pivoted on fake leg and started for them, hoping they would be able to tell him where he was. Hiccup was almost there, just over that ice patch. He didn't watch his footing and his prosthetic caught on a root, causing him to trip. Eyes wide in shock, the ice and snow grew closer and closer to his face. He felt immense pain before he blacked out.

Hiccup woke up dizzy, the state he was waking up in a lot lately. He rubbed his head and looked around, he was still in the forest but it was different. The sky was in twilight and the trees looked illuminated with a slight golden glow. The snow and ice had a similar effect but with a shade of blue he had only seen on a nadder. Hiccup looked up to the black clouds hiding the odd purple color. Where in Thors name was he?

"In a forest," A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see a woman standing behind him. For a moment she looked a little bit like his mother, in the next like Astrid. Then she started glowing like her surroundings. He let out a scream before running aimlessly through the forest. He stopped when he thought he was far enough. "You know screaming at a woman isn't the best way to win her heart." The same woman was leaning against a tree, looking at her nails rather bored. He ran again with all his might, away from the strange woman. He ended up back where he started, panting and out of breath.

"Who the heck was she?" Hiccup asked himself while wiping the sweat off his brow.

"My name is Freya, you might have heard of me." There she was again, a foot away from him. Hiccup looked as scared as a rabbit in a foot trap "I swear if you start running away again I will do something you will definitely regret!" She growled, obviously fed up with their game of tag. He nodded in response and sat on the ground staring up at her. She wore a long white dress that clung to her assets while a transparent material hung from her arms by golden bands. She had long beautiful wavy gold hair with the most dazzling shade of brown for her eyes. He somehow thought of Astrid as the woman stood before him.

"I am the goddess of love and fertility!" She proclaimed with a hand on her chest and a smug smile on her pink lips.

"And war." Hiccup added. The smug grin quickly disappeared at the comment. She folded her arms and grumbled a confirmation of a sort. A sharp pain pinged at Hiccups temple. He winced at it as she stared curiously as he clutched a small box.

"And that is why I am here," she pointed at the box. For a moment Hiccup feared she would tell him he couldn't marry Astrid. She shook her head. "You've been having problems asking her correct? A fear that she would say no to a marriage between you and her." Freya crouched down, giving him an honest smile of understanding.

"She only noticed me because of Toothless, I would never have been noticed if I hadn't found him. Astrid will see through her temporarily emotions and say no. I'm useless at everything else so why would she want to marry Hiccup the useless?" He used his childhood nickname that was a gift from Snotlout. Freya frowned, giving him an adorable pout.

"Why would you think she only noticed you because of your dragon?" He looked confused at her statement. "She noticed you long before that. She liked you for some time and just didn't know it." She gave him a happy smile. Hiccup rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah right!" He glared at a random tree. The goddess smacked his arm looking hurt.

"Don't believe me? The goddess of love?"

"And war" He added again. She waved her hands frantically

"Shut up about that! Anyways I can give your proof that she has liked you long before you defeated the red death." She stood tall looking proud again. Hiccup was about to snidely ask how before she drew a circle in the air. An orb formed and dropped into her hands. Freya knelt down and showed him the orb. Pictures soon flashed through the orb, pictures of Astrids life before the dragons.

_Always pressured to be the best she could ever be, better than anyone. They were the skillful Hofferson clan, the only people who could be better than them were the Haddocks. Their heir showed that Astrid was even better and more suited to be the next Chief. But she didn't want too. Astrid didn't want any of it, the pressure and expectations, fame of being the best or the skills. Just one relaxing day of lounging and not worrying. A man by her side to share in her bliss, someone how could appreciate it as much as her. The Haddock boy with the long name was perfect in this picture. It's what Astrid dreamed the most of. Lounging in tall lush green grass on a warm day, watching the fluffy white clouds drift by on top of the cliff with Hiccup. Laughing at how the villagers were probably scrambling to find her and how Gobber was frantic to find him so he could pass his work load onto him. Eating warm bread they packed with the sliced vegetables and roasted fish. Astrid never understood why it was always Hiccup but the dream would give her such bliss she didn't care. But it would never happen right? Her parents didn't like Hiccup because he was deemed unfit to fight but she knew better. She had seen him practice sword fighting and he even better than her. Gobber never stood a chance when they sparred. Astrid always wanted to join and spar with him, test his skills to the max. She hated how the others teased Hiccup, it was horrible that he would just put up with it. But she could never say anything about the teasing, that would probably result in the teasing being harsher. One day Astrid was having a particularly bad day, her parents were fighting and her favorite ax was broken. She had ventured into town to have Gobber the Belch fix her ax. But Gobber wasn't there that day just his apprentice, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. The son of the chief, the boy who appeared in her dreams._

_"Busted Ax? I can fix it in a jiffy!" He had given her that goofy grin as he took the ax. The forge felt like it was a million degrees, it must have been even hotter inside. So that had to have been why he wasn't wearing a shirt. Just the under shirt and the leather apron. He had replaced the shaft and heated the blade to fix the crack quickly. Astrid had watched with a slight curl in her lip. Half hooded glazed eyes had watched with satisfaction as he worked the metal. Hiccup definitely had a talent with working the metal. A talent for sword fighting, a talent for drawing, and a talent for inventing. She could see a contraption for hunting dragons that no one else would understand. He wasn't useless like everyone had told him. They just couldn't see those hidden talents like she could. Hiccup returned her ax looking like it was brand new. He told her it free of charge when she was about to pay him and walked back into the forge. In her dream that night something else was added, at the end they had run off. Far away from Berk and its dragon problem and married with three children. Astrid liked that version the best._

Hiccups face was scarlet as the orb went dark. Freya wore a look of satisfaction as he grew flustered. She teased him like a mother would a child, her brown eyes sparkled as she poked him in the chest.

"I told you she liked you before everything!" Freya laughed victoriously. A fist was high in the air as she danced in the spot. The pain in Hiccups head grew, she stopped at the sight of him clutching his head. "It's time for you to wake again Hiccup. Sit tight for a moment." Hiccup only had second to process what she had said before a pair of pink lips met his. Instantly inducing him to black out again.

Astrid ventured through the forest looking for Hiccup, he had been acting strange ever since girls night. A cold shiver shot up her spine at the thought of the thing she had seen in the dark wood forest. But she wasn't near there, she should be fine. She almost missed it, a place she would normally never go but something bright had caught her eye. She crept closer, being cautious to not scare whatever it was. The closer she got the more she could make out the shapes. It was a woman with a golden glow that made her body shimmer and Hiccup. The woman had her lips on Hiccup, on his mouth, and he wasn't doing anything about it. Astrid felt a bubbling rage boil her blood to a point. Millions of question buzzed around in Astrids head like angry bees. Who the fuck was she? Was this why he was acting weird lately? Had he been cheating on her?_** WHY THE FUCK WAS SHE GLOWING?**_ Astrid gripped her ax tighter, the feel of the smooth ridges making her even angrier. He had fixed this for her years ago, the day she felt like she knew secrets about him no one else did and now he was cheating on her? The woman gently laid Hiccup on the ground. Astrid feared that she might see them as one until the strange woman stood up. Giving a look to Astrid like she had known she had been there the whole time. In a blink of an eye, she vanished. Astrid was confused, did she just image the whole thing? She walked to Hiccup who was lying on the ground. Her heart almost stopped, she let out a scream. All around Hiccup was blood, coming from an open wound on his head. Astrid ran towards him, forgetting everything that happened before.

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up!" She cried, shaking him violently. Tears welled up in her eyes in fear. Astrid couldn't lose him, she wouldn't be able to take it. She screamed at him more, begging him to wake up. In a response to this, he groaned. Stirring from his painful slumber. Astrid stared as he squinted his eyes to adjust to the light, her eyes wide with tears still threatening to fall. He looked at her face, immediately recognizing it.

"Hi Astrid," He smiled. Astrid almost felt her heart burst from her chest as her stomach did a back flip. He was alive.

When Astrid carried his barely conscious and bloodied body into the village several people looked like they were about have heart attacks. He was rushed to Gothy for his injuries to be healed. Hiccup was now lying in his bed with Astrid at his side. He hadn't woken for three day since he had been taken into the village. She feared he may be in a dead sleep. _A sleep that no one wakes from._ She prayed to the gods that he would be alright. She was resting her head on her arms, half asleep. A hand stroked the top of her head, long finger threading through her hair. She looked up to see Hiccup smiling at her, leaning against his head board.

"Hicc-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Hiccup had leaned forward and claimed her lips as his. He pulled her to lay with him completely on the bed without breaking their kiss. When they finally did Astrid latched onto him and sniffled. "I thought you were dead. Don't ever do that again!" She gave him a tiny punch. It was the most she could muster. He whispered numerous apologizes as he stroked her back. He felt the lump of the small box in the small sack that was tied to his pants. He pulled it out as she buried her face into chest.

_"Astrid Hofferson_,_"_ He gulped. Astrid looked up to his scarlet face. _"Will you give the greatest of honors and let me take your hand in marriage?"_ Hiccup used the traditional Old Norse language, a tradition he was taught by his mother. He flipped open the small box to reveal a small gold and silver band. The silver twined into the gold in a vine like design. The two had sat up by now as Astrid stared at the ring for several moment.

"Yes"

* * *

**OMG this took so long- ... Is it me or is this font small... WTF Okay I hope it doesn't appear like this when I post it but I know it took a long time to update, Exams, laziness and of course the Night Rider story. If you haven't read it yet it is my version of a modern take on HTTYD. It going to be about 6 or 7 chapters long with very long chapters. Definitely AstridxHiccup Smut. I love that stuff! It's also on DA My account is Secret-Key, Follow me and favorite my work~ I have my Social exam tomorrow so I should probably get studying which I would love to do but my Mp3 is missing...it was here in my room last night and when I woke up it was gone! HELP MEEEEEE Anyway be sure to review even if your on a guest account. And yes, I having them marry. Adventures await these two from lacker writer muwhaahaha**

**Love**

**O.C Key **


	18. 18 Why is She Here?

18 Why is she here?

It spread like wild fire that Hiccup had asked Astrid to marry him. When she was by herself she would admire the ring with a fond gaze of affection. When she was completely alone she make a goofy face and stare at it for long periods of time. But that wasn't what was on Astrids mind at the current moment. Right now she was trying to get past his defense and was failing. Hiccup was skilled with a sword as she previously discovered some time ago. But Astrid wanted a chance to spare with him, just one on one.

"Pretty good fish bone, I'd say you're pretty good with a sword." She smirked and blocked an attack. He smiled back at her.

"Why thank milady but I should probably tell you something," He managed to disarm her and point the blade at her throat. "I'm not right handed" Astrid saw he was holding the sword in his right hand. Which meant he easily defeated her while using his submissive hand. A call from a nearby villager caught the couple's attention. Hiccup was requested to help out by the docks. Since he was in his last sessions of his chiefing lessons he had been helping out the villagers more with daily tasks. The ceremony was in a few months as well and their wedding a month after that. He quickly apologized and headed down to help. Astrid waved him off and smiled, thoughts of what to do to occupy her time. Her dragon pranced up to her, craving her attention. Astrid laughed and stroked her Nadders head. A short flight would be nice. Storm fly flew to the top of Mount Horrid death and circled a few times before diving towards the snow and slid down the mountain. Dodging rocks and performing tricks. Astrid laughed as her dragon launched upwards, spiraling upwards then shooting down to the water. Wings skimmed the water creating a mist that revealed a small rainbow as the sun hit it. Storm fly flew into the twisted stones, the ones Hiccup had to navigate through in thaw fest. The Nadder seemed to like the sky as she kept shooting upwards and gliding through the clouds. Astrid unhooked herself from the saddle, the dragon gave an acknowledging sound as she stroked her head. Astrid slipped off, closing her eyes and let the feel of rushing winds tingle her body. Expertly she flipped around in time to catch Storm fly and secure herself to the saddle once more. They headed back to the Village, taking the scenic route and were prepared to land at the docks. As Astrid grew closer she could make out Hiccup and some girl with dark hair. The closer she got the more she could figure who she was.

"Why is she here?" Astrid growled as her dragon landed. Hiccup didn't notice until she was five feet away from him. "Hiccup, what is she doing here?" Astrid hissed in his ear.

"Hello Astrid,"

"Hello Heather," Astrid grabbed Hiccups wrist with a firm grip. "Long time no see. What brings you to Berk?" If she would've known what the answer to that question was she would've never asked it.

"My father wants to set up a marriage contract with Hiccup" She said calmly and looked over Hiccup. Astrid felt her blood boiling, so did Hiccup from the amount of force she used to tighten her grip. He managed to pry his wrist away from her and be dumb struck from what Heather said at the same time. Heathers father climbed off the boat and greeted Hiccup with a giant bear hug. Astrid seemed to a sheep in her throat because no sound could come out. Hiccup scratched his head as Heathers father explained his plan to set up a marriage contract with him and his daughter. .Of Astrid. His fiancée at the present moment.

"Um well there might be slight problems with this marriage contract. You see um, I've already proposed to a girl and plan to marry her in the next 3 months." Hiccup felt like hiding in a hole. This was too much for him right now.

"What? How could you say no to my beautiful daughter without hesitation? The spindly cow faced bar maiden you have fleeting feelings for is no match for my daughter" He spewed. Right in front of Astrid. But instead of her yelling insults at the burly man Astrid bit her lip, knowing force wasn't the answer to this kind situation. Hiccup wrapped an arm around Astrids waist and pulled her to his side.

"I ask you to please not insult my wife to be, neither if she is present or not it is unacceptable to say such things to a woman when she is right in front of you." Hiccup tried to maintain the growing urge to banish him from Berk. Heather smirked and intervened.

"We will be here for 3 days. I'm sure if you want to change your mind you can take my father on his offer."

_x

Astrid threw several axes at trees, blowing off steam. That was until her stomach lurched again and she needed to throw up. Astrid held her bangs back as she threw up her stomach contents. Astrid was a twenty year old Viking who was being threatened by a marriage contract. She wiped her brow and leaned against a tree.

"The stress is getting to me, that isn't healthy" She sighed. What Heather had said really got to her, kicking her in the stomach and causing her to throw up her own guts. Astrid thought about the facts. Stoic will want superior grandchildren. Heather is ten times more attractive then she was when they were kids and judging by the battle scars and the sword she carried she also must be an excellent shield maiden. Astrid was always told to be better than everyone else, that she was perfect. But these praises and expectations came from people she knew inside and out. At the end of the day when Astrid looks at her reflection in the shine rock, she doesn't see perfection. She sees a woman scars all over her body, weird bangs and alone. It was only until Hiccup came along that really did feel perfect.

"But what if saw what I see? Maybe he does just have temporary feelings for me. I'm just a pathetic bar maiden with a cow face! I'm so sorry" Astrid curled into a ball, her fears taking over her as she let out a few tears.

"Astrid?" A voice called to her. It was Hiccup and looked like he had been standing there for some time. Astrid began to panic.

"Oh. My. Gods! Did you just hear that?" Her face grew scarlet. He nodded and she buried her face in her knee and let out a wail. Hiccup stroked her arm, trying to coax her out of the ball. "Well this is just perfect. You hear me sobbing like a Gronkle for limestone and Heather is out and about trying to find away to separate us!"

"What would make you say that?" Hiccup asked, still stroking her arm.

"Last time she was here she stole my dragon, brought the book of dragons to Alvin and fooled you into thinking she was greatest thing since Toothless!" She wailed out. Hiccup heard enough, he grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her to look up at him.

"Astrid this is enough! Forget what they said, they don't matter. I don't care for Heather in any way, shape, or form. You are not a pathetic bar maiden with a cow face. You are a skilled and talented fighter, one of the best Berk has seen. You are a Hofferson, the tribe known for their revered skills and are soon to become a Haddock and my wife. Something I dreamed about since I was 12! Not to mention you are a gorgeous beauty the rivals Freyas. The only person who would even steal my interest away from you would be extremely short and call you mama." He stared into her eyes before turning scarlet at what he said "O-of course that would happen for another eight years or so" He stuttered. Astrid smiled, this goof ball always had ways to make her feel better.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that last part, I mean the eight years that is." She took his hands in hers. He gave her a shocked looked to her stomach. Indeed there was a bump that she had expertly hid with a fine furred vest.

"A-are you sure? How do you know for certain?" He asked still mesmerized by the bump. Astrid uncurled herself from the ball she had been in stretched her legs out. Giving Hiccup room to sit in between.

"Well, I've had frequent sickness. I'll get all hot for no reason, I crave random foods, my mood changes quickly and the last time I had my-" The look on Hiccups face begged her not to go on. "I'm pretty sure" Hiccup pressed an ear to her stomach, hoping to hear a sound. Astrid smiled and ran her fingers through his chest locks.

"Astrid..." He spoke softly

"Hm?" She answered.

"I wanna marry you within the next two weeks" His arms encircled her waist. Astrid stared at him in disbelief. "I never want to leave you" He sounded so lonely, Astrid held him closer. She whispered something similar.

"We should go home before the boars come out" She coaxed him by nudging him with her foot. He groaned and reluctantly got up. He helped Astrid to her feet as she secured her ax in her belt. Finger were laced together as they walked along the path to get to the village.

_x

As they approached Hiccups home they heard the familiar booming voice of Grif, Heathers father, along with his daughter. They were trying to convince Stoic to change his sons mind.

"Will they not quit?" Astrid pulled her away to her own house. They greeted her parents respectfully. It was smooth until Hiccup scared Astrid to death.

" Hofferson, may I change the date of your daughters and my wedding to two weeks from now" the question stunned her parents. Hiccup put on a brave face hoping by some miracle they would agree. For some reason, probably influence from Freya they said yes. The two collapsed on her bed as the Hoffersons went out to mess hall.

"I can't believe you just did that," She giggled as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Her blue shimmered like the sea "I swear, I thought my mother was going to have a heart attack from joy." He chuckled and grabbed her waist. He placed several kisses on her jaw line until he reached her lips. A soft gentle kiss opened all the flood gates. From soft and gentle it quickly turned to fierce and passionate. Clothes were ripped off at lightning speed and thrown on the floor. Astrids hair was loose, the gold locks accented her body. They were completely nude and pressing together. Hiccup sucked on her neck as his hand slithered down her body to her moist sex. The familiar feel of gold curls tickled his palm as he reached further. A finger slid down her lower lips causing Astrid to gasp. He plunged a finger inside her heated cavern. Astrid panted and dragged her nails down his back as he continued his actions. She felt his tip at her entrance, slowly pushing inside her. His size always amazed her. The way he made her stretch and feeling of fullness it brought. Hiccup left her neck and claimed her lips as he drove himself in and out slowly. Fingers entangled themselves in chestnut locks as Hiccup treated her gently. The gentleness soon faded as Hiccup drove himself harder into her. Taking a leg and raising to his hip. Astrid moaned, panted, whined, and cried his name over and over like a chant. Hiccup growled and groaned as Astrids squirming made it feel extremely good as he thrusted in her. Nails dug into flesh and wall clenched around his member. He gave into her orgasm and came along with her. He collapsed beside her and pulled her into chest. The room smelled of sweat, heat and sex. Hiccup pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.

"That was amazing as usual" Astrid sighed.

_x

At the news of their marriage being sooner than expected Stoic demanded a reason. Sheepishly, Hiccup told him Astrid was pregnant with his child. Against all reactions Hiccup thought about Stoic grabbed his son and hollered in victory. The two had a house booked until Hiccup took over as Chief. The one Stoic was to inhabit in a few months, the second Haddock house. Grif had gave up completely gave up at the news of the wedding date being moved to a sooner date and that Astrid was pregnant with Hiccups child. Heather congratulated them and set off with her father. Now Astrid was cuddled with Hiccup in their bed. Sleep soon taking her as he stroked her arm.

* * *

**I kinda just quickly wrote this. No Heather isn't a bad person Astrid just doesn't trust her still. Yes I made Asty Pregnant. The story is coming to a close soon~ Only a few more chapters. I kind felt like I was ignoring this story a bit and I felt like updating it. Well I have my new semester tomorrow, someone kill me now. I have problems with my so called friends. -_- Why are people so silly? REVIEW GOD DAMMIT that and um**

**WRITE SOME GOOD HTTYD SMUT**

**AND FAN ART Since this is coming to an end soon~**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	19. AN: I MEAN IT ONLY ONCE

**Message from O.C**

**Okay guys here's the reason why I've been having trouble getting you a chapter. I know you really must hate me for posting one of these because I hate them too. That and I'm kind of on Soma high right now and am right an mental asylum fan fiction staring them...But the reason is**

**...**

**I'm having writers block.**

**It's the wedding chapter and due to the fact I have always HATED weddings I'm having some trouble writing this. Not to mention I came up with a theme for it but can't put in events.**

**The theme is that Hiccup and Astrid only have a few days to decorate the great hall for their wedding but Snotlout had already had his wedding with Mythra and it got kind of wild IE Gobbers pants up on the roof banister along with a full table... Yeah, I wanted some mischief to happen IE a wild dragon to kidnap astrid or some guy from another tribe interrupt their wedding. Just something to happen to her and shenanigans just arise from it a day before their wedding**

**So I'm only doing this once.**

**AND I MEAN ONCE**

**COMPLETE MEAN IT**

**ONCE**

**ONLY**

**FUCKING**

**ONCE**

**I...need...help...with idea's ...and or...*coughs up blood*... writing...Okay I just killed my ego and pride, I hope you're happy. Just PM me, I don't want suggestions in the reviews 1. It could spoil the chapter if I decide to use it 2. It will just damage what's left of my pride...*sniff* please...just**

**I need a moment**


	20. Fiasco (final)

19, the wedding fiasco

In all honesty Hiccup should try to control his impulsive self now. Snotlout had married just last week to Mythra and was still enjoying his honeymoon. Not that Hiccup even considered his cousin to be his best man it was just the clean up from it. The Jorgesons were definitely known for their wild parties but usually it took weeks to clean up afterwards. Mainly because of the hangovers everyone would have right afterward. His wedding was in two nights and they hadn't been able to even put up the decorations. Hiccup scrubbed the boar's blood stain from the floor. Toothless was still finding pieces of meat that even he wouldn't eat. Gobber brought in a new table to replace one of the many that were smashed to bits.

"Dammit Snotlout, couldn't you have at least tried to keep from going completely out of control. Look at this mess!" Hiccup dumped more water on the stain.

"Aye, The Jorgesons always have parties like this. It'd be nice for them to tone it down once and awhile. But we all know that won't happen." Gobber commented as he dragged out the smashed table bits. "I mean, who smashed a table?" He grumbled to himself. Hiccup finally had managed to scrub out the last boars blood stain from the floor. He stretched his back and dropped the bristle bush into the water pale.

"I would look up son," Stoic pointed to the roof that had somehow managed to gather a bench, a boar carcass, Gobbers pants and a few Nadders. "How did the Boar up there? It's at least fifty feet off the ground!" Stoic scratched his beard.

"How did they get a full length bench up there?"

"How did my pants get up there?" The two Haddock men looked at Gobber the Belch. "What? I don't remember! Why do you think I'm askin'?" He shrugged and placed the new table in place. Toothless trotted into the great hall, looking a little hysterical. Hiccup was questioning his dragons action until Fishlegs burst in, looking frantic and scared.

"Hiccup! We have a problem!" He panted as he straightened his silver helmet before being roughly pushed aside by a berserker warrior. _'Well this can't be good'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he motioned Toothless to get behind him in case of conflict. The Berserker tribes leader, **Dauger the Deranged** strutted proudly into the mess of the great hall. Not currently paying attention to the disaster that was of which Snotlout's entire fault.

"Dauger...How nice it is to see you," Hiccup smiled and greeted him with clenched teeth. "What are you doing here...old pal" The politeness was killing Hiccup. Right now he would give his other leg just so he could be a savage viking and kick out of berk. Dauger eyed the night fury. The Berserker tribe had reluctantly come to the terms that the hairy hooligan tribe didn't foster dragons for a massive army but more of a domestic occupation.

"Well Hiccup I have come to offer a proposal to the next great chief of Berk. I say that we unite our tribes, with a marriage..." Dauger smiled, something about the smile just felt like a knife to Hiccups gut. Toothless sat on his hind legs, giving Dauger a hateful glare with a low threatening growl. Hiccup pondered the idea, honestly he didn't like the idea one bit. But it was his duty to be diplomatic about things and hear the full side of each story.

"Who would this marriage be to? I assume you'll be the one marrying." Hiccup eyed the young chief.

"To Astrid Hofferson. Last I heard she wasn't to be wed."

"_No_" Hiccup flat out rejected the offer. Dauger scoffed and his face contorted into rage. His hand flew to his sword but a loud roar from the night fury quickly cancelled the action. "Astrid Hofferson is already engaged by her choice of man" Hiccup felt his own fists tighten. Delighted in the idea of punching Dauger in the face.

"Oh really? She would turn down a chief of a tribe, a man who could bring her honor, glory, wealth and anything she desired for some boy she has a fleeting fancy for?" Dauger spat. Hiccup now knew what Astrid felt when Heather's father accused Hiccup's feelings to be temporary. He noted the blonde viking they were discussing walking towards them.

"That is who I am marrying to with the added benefit of his love for me." She had an unamused look on her face as she took her place beside Hiccup. Her blue eyes turned icy at Dauger. Warning him to not press the issue. But he blatantly ignored the silent warning to gawk at the two with a disgusted face.

"You and the runt chief? Look at him! He is all...this!" He gestured to all of Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You are seriously going to choose Hiccup the useless, the one can't lift a war hammer or tackle a groncle? He only had one foot!" Dauger pointed at Hiccups metal leg.

"Hiccup tamed a night fury before any of the tribes considered the fact of making peace with the dragons. He is much better than you!" Astrid hissed.

"Not to mention I have worked in a forge for my whole life as an apprentice so I can indeed lift a war hammer. I have defeated the outcasts numerous times and I lost this foot protecting my tribe from a giant dragon." Hiccup boasted a little and wrapped an arm around Astrids waist "And I do believe in Hooligan tribe customs the lady has a right to refuse a marriage of which she isn't fond of" Hiccup stated.

"Then we shall duel for her hand!"

"What?" Astrid gasped.

"You're on!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted as Toothless dragged her back from the two men. Dauger swept Hiccup's fake leg out from under him, causing him to fall on his bottom. He then planted his boot in Hiccups face.

"Now if you would be so _Hiccuply_ to surrender and hand over my new bride that would satisfying. Unless you want this foot to go up somewhere else" He threatened and used Hiccups name as an insult. Hiccup was sitting cross legged on the floor with Daugers foot still pressed flat against his face.

"It'll be extremely painful" He said through a muffled voice.

"That's the idea" Dauger sneered.

"_Didn't say for me_" Hiccup struck his knee cap and pulled his leg down to the ground. With a quick hand the blacksmith drew Daugers own sword and pressed the tip to the Berserkers neck.

"Now!" Dauger called out. Hiccup looked up briefly to see two burly men tackle Toothless to the ground with a third grabbed Astrid by her stomach with a hard squeeze. Dauger took the opportunity and threw Hiccup off balance again and snatched his sword away. "I always get what I want. Because I **take it** by force" He laughed as he ran out of the great hall behind the man who had Astrid. She kicked and screamed for Hiccup to save her. As if on cue the table that was perched on the roof's rafter came crashing down and a large ax that was stuck in it broke free. Hiccup picked up the ax and headed for the door. Toothless leaped after him, offering flight. Hiccup mounted the dragon and burst out the doors. Ax in hand and blood lust pumping through his veins. He spotted them, already at the docks. Toothless fired a plasma blast at the bridge between the dock and boat. Destroying it and pushing the boat off into sail. Dauger looked up to see Hiccup jump down from the black dragon with a weapon in hand. Hiccup swung the metal ax down, Dauger moved just in time to avoid the attack. Astrid finally squirmed out of the soldiers grip and to the aid of Toothless. Dauger scurried to the edge of the docks, his boat at least five feet out in the water. Hiccup kicked him off making him plummet into the water.

"_Stay away from Berk_!" He yelled.

_X

The rest of the week went off without a hitch thankfully. The wedding was peaceful and the after party was wild like usual for thee viking village. Hiccup carried Astrid into the chief's house. His father taking shelter in the second Haddock house so he didn't need to hear the consummating their marriage. It wasn't part of their contract. When they reached the bedroom Hiccup encircled his hands around her waist. Pulling her to his body and nipped at her skin. Astrid giggled and felt his hands climb up her body and unhook her dress. Slowly pulling the thick white material off her body. She pulled the red scarf from her neck, exposing more flesh for Hiccup to nip at. Astrid slid her hands behind her, searching for Hiccups belt until she found it and tore it off. Hiccup had a small glimpse of Astrid reached up and unpinning his cloak as he sucked on her neck and cupped her breasts. Her dress hung over her belt, the gold thread that was weaved into it shimmered from the candle light. Astrid was vaguely away that Hiccups mouth left her neck, going to a new task. Hiccup used his teeth to pull out the thread the kept Astrids hair tied. Letting the shimmering ore colored hair loose like liquid. He pushed her to the bed, like he was possessed by a demon. Astrid whirled around as Hiccup pushed her on her back. His mouth already encasing a pink nipple. Astrid cried out as he nipped it slightly.

"H-hiccup...I don't wanna play around...please I need you" She begged. His head rose so he could meet her eyes. He nodded and in a flash his fur coat, leather vest, navy tunic and brown pants were gone. As was the rest of her dress. His tongue trailed her body length, turning her on to point that she was dripping from excitement. He drove himself into her without warning. Astrid cried out in pleasure, nails already on his back. He moved slowly at first, just to tease her, taunt her pleas to go fast but soon he found himself complying in his own greedy lust. Hiccup hoisted her legs onto his shoulders and sucked on her breast again. Astrid screamed as he pumped into her, her hands in her hairs as he drove her into a frenzy. Erotic moans past her lips as she came. Squeezing his length, but he wasn't done yet. Hiccup lowered her legs to his waist and met her lips. Groaning and moaning at her feel into her mouth. He hadn't given Astrid time to recover from her orgasm, he rolled his hips against hers pushing deeper. Astrid cried out pulled his hair and raked her nails down his back. All encouraging him to go harder into her. He hungrily kissed her, sucking her tongue and swirling his around her mouth.

"Hiccup...I'm going to...again ohhh Hiccup!" Astrid moaned as the sweat of their bodies mixed together. Her hardened nipples rubbed against Hiccups chest fiercely. He groaned as he felt his time coming. He continued to kiss her feverishly, only parting for second to catch his breath.

"Me too...I'm c-" Astrid's walls tightened around his hard cock, the ridges chafing his sensitive organ. He exploded inside her, his hot see pouring into her as she screamed in ecstasy. His hands had clung to her hips, steadying himself as he emptied inside her. A few more thrusts and felt spent. Hiccup pulled out of Astrids warmth and collapsed next to her. Snuggling up to her as she threw the fur over top of them. They panted, energy gone and entangled with each other. Hiccup was the first to speak.

"Congratulations, you are now officially a Haddock" He chuckled. Astrid snickered and curled into him. "Gods, I'm tired...we still never managed to get Gobbers pants down. None of the dragons would go near them" Hiccup pulled the fur up, already feeling the cool draft of the house. Astrid laughed against his skin. Her body felt exhausted from the cleaning, decorating, the wedding, after party and well...this. Why did they have to do almost by themselves again? Oh right, the weeklong hangovers.

"Astrid Haddock...hmm...I like it" She kissed his nose and he smiled as he placed his hand on her bare butt. A question sparked in his mind. One that had been unanswered for three years, ever since they went to hot springs.

"Hey, how did I ever get that first bite mark on my butt?" He asked

"Well..."

**Well...I'm sad to say that this is the end. I originally planned to have a chief ceremony and a epilogue to see everyone's live with their children and such but I'm just not feeling the dragon vibes that much...Okay okay...Stop looking at your screen like that I'll tell you why in a second.**

**When I was little I was introduced to anime (bare with me on this) and since then I have loved it far more than anything in the world. In eight grade I attended an anime club meeting at my old school and it introduced me to my all time favorite series...Soul Eater...Of course I'm in love with SoulxMaka...Honestly I'd turn gay for Maka in general but that's not the point (Yeah screw you Soul...you and your...sexiness) We all have that all time favorite obsession that you will always come back to and never get bored of it. That is what Soul Eater is to me...now don't just blame Soul eater...I was watching a lot of anime in this little Hiatus of mine. Point is I love How to train your dragon and yes I will continue the Night Rider series but it is being put on hold until I can finish a lot of anime fan fictions I have promised to people and have had put on the back burner because of this story Go check out my other fan fiction, who knows, maybe we both like the same anime! Thank you for reading and it depends if I get in the mood for it, I might make an epilogue...DO NOT COUNT ON IT. Just don't...especially don't count on it to have lemon in it**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


End file.
